LA PROFECIA
by adazura
Summary: La Luna el Sol y espíritus osbcuros se opusieron al amor de ellos
1. El Aguila

**Esto vendría hacer la historia del manga y anime 120 o algo así.**

**Todos los derechos de autor a ****Kioko Misuki y a Yumiko Igarashi, de nuevo gracias por tan linda historia y si hubieran ofrecido un final lindo no estaría escribiendo estas líneas. Estoy ayuda a la catarsis de mi trauma de niña.**

**El siguiente capítulo tiene escenas fuertes, léalo bajo su cuenta y riesgo y si es susceptible a este tipo de lecturas evite leerlas**

LA PROFECIA

El águila

Regreso en una semana Candy espero que tengas todo resuelto para lo del refugio de animales y encuentres a la persona idónea para el puesto

yo tendre cuidado con la persona que tendrá el control del refugio- le decia asintiendo con la cabeza y haciendo cara de burla

Albert todas tus cosas están en el maletero como lo ordenaste

Gracias George te encargo los asuntos de la próxima semana, la inauguración, luego los papeles del consorcio de Escocia, y el socio que se hospede en el hotel cercano a la oficina por favor, solamente

Solamente, se te olvida que luego viene mi graduación oh es que no piensas asistir- le decia triste por la afirmacion

No te preocupes estaré ahí, le decía mientras la abrazaba, solo bromeaba pequeña.

¿Porque no me llevas contigo Albert?- le recriminaba por no poder viajar con él joven rubio de ojos color de cielo.

Candy son tus exámenes y no puedo distraerte de esa forma-le replicaba- y este viaje esta pospuesto de hace años.

George ayuda a Candy con todo por favor – Señalo al amigo de toda la vida.

No confías en mi o piensas que soy despistada-frunciendo el seño y poniendo cara de mal humor.

No me hagas hablar que puedo mencionar las veces que chocaste el carro por no poner atención- Mientras le sonreía.

Vaya, si nos sacaremos los trapos al sol mejor vete, que eres un majadero Albert-Empujándolo lejos de ella

Bueno son solo cinco días no creo que nada malo pase, adiós pequeña cuídate, pronto volvere.

Candy se quedo en la entrada principal de la mansión Andry no entendía porque era tan importante hacer ese viaje a la reservación india en Arizona, tan lejos, solo porque tienes que conocer su cultura- en su mente la duda no la dejaba tranquila

Candy entra, ya se fue- volviéndose con la rubia que miraba triste como él se alejaba

Al menos se a donde fue en otra época solo me hubiera dejado una nota y se hubiese marchado- lo decía bajando la mirada

Tienes razón Candy era una muy mala costumbre de Albert-afirmandó lo dicho por la chica triste

El chofer se dirigió a la estación del tren donde Albert tomaría un expreso hacia Arizona, eran unas vacaciones bien merecidas después de un año de estar al mando del Clan Andry, deseaba estar en libertad porque la misma rutina lo estaba sofocando. Estaba satisfecho; la firma de un importante contrato con un amigo de Londres, le enorogullecia pues esto ayudara a mucho a la corporación Andry. Candy terminaría su diplomado para enfermera graduada, pronto pedirían la mano de Anni, el consorcio se hizo mas fuerte desde que había salido a luz su identidad, la templanza y confianza que ejercía en sus negocios, permitían que la gente invirtiera en la corporación Andry. No debo pensar en trabajo son mis vacaciones- se recrimino

Puede pasar al camarote Sr. Andry-mientras le señalaban el camino

Gracias ya tiene mis órdenes de comida en la cocina, espero que no me molesten- le dio la propina al botones del tren y este se retiro para darle privacidad al importante hombre negocios que viajaba en el tren.

El viaje fue placentero sin ningún contratiempo, las llegabas a cada uno de los destinos eran puntuales, El paisaje era hermoso poco a poco se adentraba a las llanuras en donde se encontraba la reservación india que deseaba visitar. El viento alborotaba sus cabellos dorados y el cielo se confundía con el azul de su miraba. Necesitaba este viaje más que nunca. Algo inquietaba su ánimo en ese lugar encontraría algo que necesitaba pero ni el mismo sabia. En varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de visitarlos pero siempre pasaba que si lo atrapaban, el viaje al Londres y luego la pérdida de memoria.

Pasajeros de Arizona llegamos a su destino decían en la estación.

Bajo del tren y tomo su poco equipaje que llevaba no era de muchas maletas su bolsa que llevaba al hombro y otra mochila que Candy había insistido que llevara.

Te estábamos esperando muchacho-una voz ronca le hablo- una anciana india se dirigía a él como si lo reconociera. Junto a ella una hermosa joven de tez cobriza, labios gruesos, piernas firmes y uno lindos senos se acercaban a él.

Gracias pero me conocen- intrigado por la forma de saludar de las mujeres.

Síguenos si quieres conocer la reservación- le ordeno la anciana

Si vengo a conocer su cultura, costumbres y tradiciones que siempre me han fascinado-contesto asombrado

Bueno síguenos entonces-le dijo la joven

La anciana la volteo a ver –tu no hables solo eres una observadora no te entrometas.

Albert se extraño por lo brusco que le hablo la anciana a la siguió por un camino polvoriento, pero no le quitaba la vista a la joven que tenía un ritmo acompasado y cadencioso al caminar parecía una a un conjunto de tipis que se aglomeraban sin ningun orden dentro de una pequeña porción de tierra rodeada por una cerca de madera y alambre. Donde los habitantes se quedaban viendo al hombre cara palida que habia decidido anciana le presentó a Black Haw, que era el jefe de la tribu y para su sorpresa el padre de la chica.

Al fin has venido teníamos tiempo esperándote. Le decía en tono muy serio

Albert pensó que tal vez George había preparado todo para que lo recibieran en la reservación así que no le preocupo.

Le dieron una tienda Tipi donde se coloco ropa mas cómoda se lavó el torso en una pequeña pileta afuera de la tienda. Unos ojos negros lo observaban extasiados viendo su torso bien definido y sus bíceps torneados.

Tu ya tienes tu profecía el no es tuyo no debes intervenir sufrirás si pones tus ojos en él- la anciana la había descubierto.

No pensé que fuera tan hermoso- le decía casi llorando

Lo sé pero debes de ser fuerte, es tu prueba , no debes de ser debil- dijo secamente la abuela

El dia concluyo sin ningún problema, Viento del Valle que era el nombre de la joven le enseño la reservación, le mostro cada rincón del lugar Albert estaba embelesado, su testosterona estaba a flor de piel. La miraba y pensamientos impropios se venían a su mente.

EL día finalizo y la obscuridad tubo su presencia en ese lugar, y el calor de la tienda no le dejo dormir- creo que fue muy mala idea venir no tengo ni idea porque esa necesidad de venir aquí.

Se sobresalto cuando escucho un ruido fuera de su tienda, salió a ver no era nadie, se recostó y un sueño le sobrevino como si lo hubieran dormido. Despertó era casi medio día, el tren ya se había marchado tendré que esperar mañana. Viento del Valle se escondio- trato de entrar pero el Buho la descubrio se fue corriendo del lugar

Se siente bien, no vino a desayunar y nos preocupamos por su salud-sonaba sensual su voz

Qué pena, yo no me levanto tan tarde lo que sucede es que me vino un sueño como nunca lo había tenido-riendo nervioso y moviendo el cabello que se le venía al rostro.

El corazón se le acelero a la chica por tan simple movimiento, él lo noto y se despidió de ella.

Albert mantén la compostura que te sucede como si fuera la primera chica que vieras en el mundo- se decía en voz alta mientras se alejaba.

Le explicaron que en la noche tendrían una ceremonia y que él podía observar dicha ceremonia. La noche llego y la danza empezó con tambores, cantos alrededor del fuego, en la penumbra se dio cuenta que Viento del Valle se alejaba del grupo, todos celebraban y no se percataron la retirada furtiva de ambos.

Al principio era curiosidad luego se convirtió en deseo. La diviso bastante lejos del grupo, la noche estaba obscura aunque la luna estaba llena pero estaba cubierta por nubes en ese instante. Se acerco a ella con mucha cautela para no asustarla, pero al caminar una rama crujio y ella se sobresalto

Viento del Valle observo la tenue silueta que se dibujaba en la oscuridad de Albert, sintió como todo su ser se estremecía por la presencia del hombre.

Porque no estás en el grupo Viento del Valle- acercándose a ella.

Porque me ordenan algo que yo no quiero hacer-cruzando las piernas.

Y no eres libre entonces, yo pensé que ustedes eran libres y vivían sin inhibiciones- incrédulo ante lo dicho por la chica.

No acepto mi destino y no lo quiero, es totalmente fatalista no lo crees- se acerco al muchacho insinuándose.

Tienes razón – le siguió el juego a la chica- El era un conquistador por la presencia de Candy en la casa estaba bastante reprimido

Te entiendo es horrible seguir reglas y estatutos que no son para uno-Se lo decía al oído- Mira la luna esta preciosa- le dijo la chica para que desistiera del intento. Más bella estas tu le dijo tocándole el oído con los labios. En ese instante un conejo asusto a los chicos que rieron por la intromisión del animalito.

Albert sudaba de pensar lo que podría pasar en ese lugar

Se oyó un Búho, esto asusto a la chica, que cayó en los brazos de Albert era inevitable, Albert la aprisiono con brazos y labios, la besaba y apretaba contra él. Parecía poseído por la pasión dormida que tenia, su mente ya no tubo control de su libido que se encontraba desbocada en ese momento, las manos estaban sobre los muslos y glúteos de ella apretando pidiendo más, introdujo su mano dentro de su sexo, ella gimió, mostrando placer ante la caricia, esto lo excitó, su masculinidad estaba en su apogeo, al sentirlo la chica lo despojo de su pantalón para sentirlo cerca de ella, los gemidos y quejidos eran de esperarse, la chica estaba tendida en el suelo encima Albert penetrándola con fuerza y pasión, en cada arremetida ella gemía, en los abrazos y beso ella quedo encima de él, los senos se movían ante la mirada lujuriosa de Albert, se inclino para que el se deleitará con ellos, un solo soplido y ella grito de placer. En ese momento el también se veía volando, era el momento álgido para él y dejo todo en su vientre, ella se tendió junto a él cansada, alcanzo su ropa sin ver hacia donde dirigía su brazo, el se incorporo para ver la escena -gritando -Viento del Valle- la luna alumbraba la escena una víbora, mordió el brazo de la chica.

Como pudo la vistió y el también, la llevo en brazos al campamento para asombro de todo el grupo, entraron a la tienda, trato de explicar lo sucedido, claro sin el momento de pasión él era todo un caballero.

La anciana le dio un brebaje que en el instante puso inconsciente a la chica

No soporto la prueba-viendo a la chica

Luego tomo un montón de hojas para pasarlas por el cuerpo inicio un canto ininteligible- Albert solo veía la escena sin decir nada, preocupado por lo sucedido, en un momento en el cielo y ahora era todo un infierno, se sentía culpable, porque no pudo contenerse el siempre había sido muy sensato en esas situación.

No te preocupes ella sabia y no entendió no tuviste culpa, y no te sientas mal. La anciana inicio un trance y con los ojos en blanco le hablo con una voz profunda.

Eres un águila vuela junto a tu amada, la Luna, Celos de su amor y conspiro con el sol para separarlos. Están desfasados ten paciencia, pronto la naturaleza ayudara a que estén juntos, muchos dependen de ti, otros sufrirán por su amor, la tormenta agua ten cuidado, tus decisiones le afectaron y le seguirán afectando. La madre tierra ayudara a su amor perfecto, los espíritus obscuros desean separarlos lo lograran pero tú la defenderás. Ten cuidado con los espíritus obscuros. Se desmayo

Albert no salía de su asombro, veía el cuerpo inerte de la chica frente a él y no daba crédito a lo sucedido, desconcertado salió de la tienda en estado de Shock.

Ella es la culpable no soporto fue débil, el conejo se lo advirtió y el búho también, la luna los embrujó. Black Haw se lo decía apesadumbrado. Vete ya no tienes nada que hacer en este lugar.


	2. Enamorada

Quiero beber los besos de tu boca

Como si fueran gotas de roció

Y ahí en el aire dibujar tu nombre

Junto con el mío

Quiero un acorde dulce de guitarra

Hacia locuras en tus sentimientos

En el sutil abrazo de la noche

Sepas lo que siento

Que estoy enamorada

Y tu amor me hace grande

Que estoy enamorada

Y que bien, que bien me hace amarte

Dentro de ti quedarme en cautiverio

Para sumarme el aire que respiras

Y en cada espacio unir mis ilusiones

Junto con tu vida

Que si naufragio me quede en tu orilla

Que de recuerdos solo me alimente

Y que despierte del sueño profundo

Solo para verte

Que estoy enamorada

Y tu amor me hace grande

Que estoy enamorada

Y que bien, que bien me hace amarte

Voy a encender el fuego, de tu piel callada

Mojare tus labios de agua apasionada

Para que tejamos sueños de la nada*

**Este Capítulo está dedicado a YENNY , Gracias por tu Review y leer esta catarsis de mi vida, a usted que lo lee en anonimato pues también gracias y opinen no dejen que otros decidan por ustedes.**

* * *

Enamorada

Candy estas despierta-tocaban a la puerta

Dorothy entra ya estoy lista- hablaba alegre desde adentro

Candy estas lista es muy temprano esto sí es un milagro que sucede-le preguntaba intrigada.

Dorothy soy feliz, estos meses han sido un sueño para mí, las cenas, los regalos, flores no te has dado cuenta todos los detalles han sido preciosos.

En el tiempo de haber llegado a la mansión la relación había tomado un toque romántico, Albert se acercaba a Candy no solo como su tutor legal, sino como un hombre que la deseaba y amaba, Candy estaba loca por el magnate que ejercía gran influencia sobre ella, solo por complacerlo había decidido seguir estudiando, no comprendía, todas las fuerzas se desvanecían solo con sentir cerca al hombre que durante mucho tiempo la había salvado, defendido y adoptado, esas fueran las razones de los choques en auto. Se distraía con el olor de su fragancia a cítricos con un toque a briza marina, libre como él nada complicada, se embelesaba y se le olvida frenar o meter bien el cambio y venia el accidente. Claro ella también usaba una igual pero en versión femenina.

Si me he dado cuenta de sus miradas sus casi besos, porque en la comisura no son besos Candy, y sus salidas por la noche. Le decía mientras la veía ilusionada.

Ella ya le mostraba los aretes de diamante, que en una salida le había dado, luego la cadena con un solitario diamante que hacia juego y después la pulsera con la preciosa piedra blanca- te das cuenta solo falta el anillo – mientras la miraba con los ojos llenos de emoción.

Candy no sabía de estos regalos son hermosos-asombrada del brillo y el tamaño de las piedras- el te ama Candy está muy cambiado antes de tu llegada, en ocasiones no venía a dormir y solo se asomaba en ocasiones a comer para luego salir de nuevo, escuche que las chicas lo siguen cual moscas a la miel.

Si lo sé-lo decía con cierta melancolía, sabía que si Albert llegara amar a otra persona en vez de ella, dejaría que él fuera feliz sin importar nada, lo había hecho antes podría hacerlo de nuevo. Aunque esta vez no sabía, si soportaría el dolor de perder al príncipe, antes se decía prefería estar muerta que vivir sin él, eso la ponía en cierta incertidumbre, el solo hecho de saber que podría estar con otra le calentaba la sangre de celos. Ella lo había esperado toda la vida, sería el primer hombre en su vida, solo el tendría la dicha de hacerla mujer, ni con Terry había vibrado como con él y ni mencionar al dulce Anthony, claro que había sufrido, pero él había estado siempre con ella.

Candy no cambias, espero que todo salga bien para ti- mientras la terminaba de ayudar a peinar. Los rizos eran un tantos rebeldes por lo que Dorothy siempre ayudaba para que le quedaran impecables, el cabello recogido o de media cola trataban que lo lindos rizos quedaran los mas naturales posibles.

Mira te enseñare un secreto- llevando consigo un joyero cual hermoso tesoro, saco el broche con el símbolo del Clan Andry. Y se lo mostro

Candy es hermoso parece antiguo es de oro con incrustaciones de turquesa en los ojos -abría los ojos cual platos- te das cuenta parece como si lo hubieran hecho por los ojos de Albert.

Si Dorothy y es de él, es de mi príncipe de la colina y lo tengo desde que tenía 6 años-mientras abrazaba el broche contra su pecho

Dorothy y nunca se lo regresaras – preguntaba

Cuando me diga que sea su novia lo hare, porque desde esa edad supe que él era para mí y que estaría conmigo para siempre-suspiraba ante la idea de poder gritarle a los cuatro vientos su amor

Parece un cuento de Hadas-incrédula ante la confesión de Candy- eras muy precoz Candy.

Candy se te hace tarde para las clases- Le decía mientras la empujaba hacia la puerta

No Doroty estoy exenta de este examen, tenía tan buenas notas que me dijeron que podía pasar sin problemas.

Entonces cuando estudiabas con Albert era solo para estar con él-la miraba un poco disgustada

Hay Dorothy me pillaste si solo para que estuviéramos juntos y te voy a confesar que cuando estaba aprendiendo a manejar también, eran nuestros momentos juntos, no me gustaba hacerlo pero de que otra manera lo podía tener junto a mí; poder sentir el roce de sus manos, la mirada de sus ojos para mí y solo para mí -Lo decía como disculpándose ante la confesión de sus hechos, ella no era así porque nunca había manipulado a nadie, lo había hecho por la necesidad de sentirlo cerca, solo él hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera y su corazón se acelerara, con solo el roce de su piel cerca de ella.

Esa sensación había crecido con el tiempo en ella, ya no era niña era una mujer en todo su definición, como ella había madurado el amor por él había madurado, luego de saber quién era él y como se habían dado todos los hechos ella se desbocaba en; atención, admiración, afecto y devoción. La palabra de William Albert Andry era la primera y última, no había más opinión, lo seguiría al mismo infierno, si tan solo él se lo pedía.

Luego de la conversación subió al auto regalo de Albert hacia ella. Y se dirigió a la Universidad, debía de estudiar para el otro día pediría unos libros para poder estudiar hasta tarde en la casa.

Entró a la biblioteca y ordenó la enciclopedia de Biología Celular, Anatomía humana y fisiología. Frente a ella tenía una pila de libros pesados que no le dejaba ver su camino, topo y Tropezó sobre alguien que estaba en una mesa cercana tomando notas de otro libro, cayeron libros sobre un hombre que no le había dado gracia recibir la lluvia de pesados libros.

Espero que con eso me entren todos los contenidos – decía mientras se tocaba la cabeza viendo un chinchon producido por el libro más grande que lo había golpeado

Disculpe no fue mi intención golpearlo-apenada ante bochornosa situación

Candy que haces aquí-decía el hombre frente a ella mientras la abrazaba

Arturo- ella también le abrazaba era el hombre que la había salvado la vida en la mina, de los machistas trabajadores.

Candy no salía del asombro al ver ante ella el guapo caballero .

En seguida inicio la plática para ponerse al tanto de sus vidas desde aquella vez que había salido como bandido junto con su hermana. Le explico que luego de huir, Kelly se había puesto en contacto con un amigo que había conocido en áfrica y que tenía grandes influencias, pudieron contratar a un renombrado abogado que le ayudo a defenderlo, las pruebas eran contundentes, el fatal accidente, había sido en defensa propia. Candy escuchaba con atención la historia del joven trigueño. Le mencionaba que había cerrado la carrera de veterinario y que solo esperaba fecha de graduación

Arturo esto es fantástico has caído del cielo, tengo un refugio de animales que pronto será inaugurado y tu serás el que se encargara de él- Le decía mientras sonreía

De que hablas Candy-poniendo cara de duda por las palabra de la chica

No te preocupes yo te presento la próxima semana con Albert y aceptará, el me dejo a cargo de conseguir la persona y ya la encontré eres tú, no se hable más tu serás el administrador del refugio que te parece. Mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Srita. Andry se me olvidó entregarle este libro disculpe-interrumpió el bibliotecario con mucho respeto hacia Candy

Andry tu perteneces a la familia Andry- Sorprendido ante lo descubierto

Si soy hija adoptiva y Albert es mi tutor legal, es una historia muy larga Arturo y se me ha hecho tarde otro día te la contare, debo estudiar para mis exámenes finales. Se despidió del joven veterinario este la acompaño a su auto para ayudarla con los libros

Adiós Candy ten cuidado – admirado ante los giros inesperados y las vueltas que da la vida.

Soy una loca del volante- lo dijo en broma- arranco y se dirigió a la mansión.

Entrada la noche Candy seguía memorizando analizando y realizando resúmenes de las clases- que bueno que tengo buenas calificaciones porque este examen es insufrible- decía mientras apuntaba en hojas las dudas.

Sobre los libros se quedo dormida había estudiado toda la tarde y noche solo se había levantado a merendar algo, deseaba con todo el corazón que Albert estuviera orgulloso de ella, si repetía notas le darían una mención honorifica y medalla por su excelencia en el curso, lo único que pensaba era en agradarlo.

Se despertó al oír como se azotaba la ventana de su cuarto con el viento, cuando se asomo el Viento susurro en su oído Perdóname, pero perdónalo a él. Se sobresalto ante la escalofriante sensación. dió un grito de espanto, pronto llego Dorothy a la habitación, Candy se encontraba petrificada del miedo.

Trato de calmarla con palabras suaves- fue un sueño Candy duerme, mañana tienes exámenes, yo me quedare contigo, para que nada te pase- Tratando de tranquilizarla.

No te preocupes ya paso, ya me duermo y fue solo un sueño- Mientras se arropaba para poder descansar

no comí bien y estudie mucho eso fue lo que pasó- Tratando de explicar lo sucedido.

Dorothy se fue hasta que la dejo profundamente dormida, hasta ella se asusto al ver el aspecto de la chica, ella la conocía de años, y nunca la había visto así, ni cuando la enviaron a México, observo esa reacción en ella.

En sus sueños veía lobos que la perseguían y un águila tratando de defenderla pero la loba, la atrapaba y destrozaba con rabia. Se sobresalto gritando Albert. Ya había amanecido, -que bien ya es de día- expresaba aliviada ante los primeros rayos del Sol.

Se alisto con desganó y salió de su habitación meditabunda y desconcertada ante esa horrible pesadilla que había tenido, se dirigió con dirección a la universidad, y trato de no pensar en todo lo sucedido en la noche. Pero la zozobra no la dejaba en paz. En el camino pensaba que debía de perdonar y a quién, bueno a Neal por querer casarla a la fuerza tal vez. Ella no era de las que guardaba rencor seguía su vida y aprendía de lo sucedido y recibía con valentía, fuera bueno o malo. Y ahora cerca de él que de malo le podría suceder. Solamente tú me puedes apartar se repetía en voz alta.

* * *

*Tan enamorada de La cantante y Actriz Thalía a dúo con Pedro Capo. Es una canción que me gusta por lo que dice y el arreglo me fascino, dedicado a todas las enamoradas en el día de San Valentín. es en que en Guate se celebra este 14 de febrero,


	3. Las Ancianas

Quiero pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo pero los hijos"##$#%$#%#$%&#% de los ladrones se robaron mi Compu portatil los muy !"!#!"!"$#"$"# bueno estoy enojada porque tuve que trabajar en casa y con el tiempo tan limitado pero estoy bien que es lo más importante. Espero que les siga gustando este fic esta corto por lo del tiempo tan atareado.

Por supuesto para ti YENNY ! Con cariño

* * *

Las Ancianas

Lo siento señor su boleto es para dentro de dos días no puede viajar , porque las reservaciones no las puede usar en este tren. Decía el anciano a cargo de la estación y venta de boletos para viajar.

Pero puedo abordar el próximo tren- con insistencia, deseaba irse lo más pronto posible de ese lugar, ante los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, estaba perturbado no pensaba correctamente y todo su interior se encontraba hecho un torbellino de sentimientos

Claro que si puede, pero debe pagar el boleto y es clase turista-mientras arreglaba unos papeles y no poner el mínimo interés en el hombre que solicitaba marcharse de ese lugar

Está bien no hay problema-pagando de nuevo el boleto, él se hubiera marchado sin importar donde lo colocaran, lo que deseaba era irse lo antes posible, llegar donde su pequeña y cerciorarse que ella estuviese bien.

El viaje había sido pospuesto en varias oportunidades pero ahora entendía el porqué -_no debía haber hecho este viaje aparte de aquel donde casi pierdo la vida, este ha sido el peor_- Sus pensamientos eran de recriminación ante haber estado con otra chica, que hacía solo dos días la había conocido, era anormal para él, -_porque me comporte de esa forma, era como si no fuera yo, he sido un completo idiota_-se decía a sí mismo.

Las palabras de la anciana no ayudaban a que él se sintiera mejor, no comprendía todas las palabras si antes estaba en un impase con su relación, hoy se introducía dentro un tornado en el que estaba dando vueltas y vueltas, tanto su corazón como sus pensamientos se encontraban en ese impetuoso y violento sentimiento de culpa, ira y sobretodo preocupación. El solo hecho de pensar que su pequeña podría sufrir le agitaba el corazón y le corrían escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Pensar que ese cuerpo inerte podría ser el de su amada era para ponerlo mal.

Como pudo se sentó, al final del vagón, lo unico que veia era las viejas tablas raidas por el tiempo y el uso de las mismas, un lugar alejado del gentío que se aglomeraba dentro del furgón sencillo, donde no tenía ni un lujo a comparación de su ida, esto no era nada placentero. En ocasiones veia el horizonte por la ventana que era desierto y arido, así sentía su corazón por lo sucedido. La voces de unas mujeres lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, eran dos ancianas que hablaban tras de él.

Pobre murió por el veneno-hablaba con dolor- Ella no dijo la profecía tuvo que actuar la abuela, sino las consecuencias serian mayores el universo se encargara de ayudar a que el amor triunfe, por un momento de debilidad no soporto, ella lo sabía, incluso las consecuencias y aún así lo hizo-esto lo decía con cierta ira -La luna lo embrujo a él- aseverando la situación-

¿Hablaste con ella? Preguntaba la más baja de las dos.

Si me conto todo lo sucedido, Viento del Valle se llevo a la tumba el nombre de la amada, ahora ambos sufrirán.

Albert se sobresalto, se puso pálido ante las confesiones de la mujeres, hubiera deseado salir corriendo tener alas y proteger a Candy, ahora que él se encontraba en mejor ventaja con el amor de ella, su mundo se derrumbaba sobre él. Lo que le preocupaba era ¿Cómo protegerla? Si lo que ellas comentaban fuera cierto, Candy sufriría y el no se lo perdonaría , se recordó de algunas cosas fuera de lo común, cuando él se fijaba en una chica, sucedía algo, enfermedad, bancarrota, viajes inesperados. Y ahora muerte, no le puede pasar esto a Candy, no me lo perdonaría, unos días y había perdido lo que toda su vida había anhelado estar con la tierna chica que había conocido en una colina.

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza tranquilizo sus pensamientos. -_Si todo lo que dicen, es verídico, debo de alejarme de Candy, lo haré sutilmente, en otras ocasiones lo he logrado, no se me hará fácil porque la necesito, es la única que me hace sentir vivo en ese mundo que nunca me agrado, y con la cual me identifico con la libertar que tanto anhele_- derramo unas lagrimas por el dolor, agacho el rostro para que nadie se diera cuenta de su martirio-el solo hecho de pensar que debía estar lejos de ella , su amada Candy lo mortificaba y lo llevaba a la desesperanza.

En su cerebro se arremolinaban los pensamientos que en ocasiones eran dificiles de entender -_Tendré que ser objetivo y poder interpretar lo que La anciana dijo, que ella me salvo, cuando estaba con amnesia ella me salvo, yo en la catarata la salve de ahogarse, en el viaje a México también, la naturaleza nos unió, si el amor por lo animales eso también, pero lo de la madre tierra que significa. Espíritus obscuros no entiendo._

Bajo del tren, para colocar un telegrama para George, pues necesitaba que lo recogieran en la estación-se topo con las ancianas al abordar de nuevo el tren, ellas bajaron al baño y se encontraron de frente.

La más alta le dijo-Ahora comprendo porque Viento del Valle fue débil eres muy hermoso y tu alma es pura, ten cuidado los espíritus no quieren que se amen porqué han tenido celos y envidia de su amor, la luna te embrujo, pero sufrirás por tu error y ella también.

Albert se quedo mudó ante la nueva profecía que le daban, si antes había podido amainar todo lo que sentía, ahora era imposible estar sereno ante la situación.

Lo único que deseaba era saber que Candy estuviera bien y luego investigar si era cierto todo lo que le había sucedido o si era una horrible pesadilla.

Ten paciencia- le dijo la anciana mayor al bajar en la próxima estación.

Durante el viaje el calor era insoportable y el sudor por los nervios le recorría el rostro, toda clase de templanza y aplomo se fueron al suelo. Ahora era terror, todos estos años de proteger a Candy, solamente él lo había destruido.

Que hare –Llevándose las manos a la cabeza tratando de alguna forma calmar todo lo que pasaba por ella, en ocasiones lloraba, en otras gimoteaba tratando de escuchar sus pensamientos, pero era imposible dar crédito a lo sucedido.

El tren seguía su marcha y al realizar las siguientes escalas para llegar a su destino, las hacia cual zombi, solo preguntaba dónde se encontraba el tren siguiente y abordaba lo antes posible. Que si fue largo el viaje o fue corto no se puede decir, que fue eterno tal vez, cuando sufre un corazón por amor el tiempo no existe. Pero en cuanto escucho –Pasajeros de Chicago- bajo del tren impulsado cual resorte.

* * *

Yenny tus opiniones son bien recividas y Gracias por Leer, Milly si es intrigosa la historia ese era mi objetivo. Litta Gracias por tus sabios consejos y por el respeto de los que leen, estare atenta pero por el D.A.H. se me dificulta un tanto pero no es imposible. Y deberias de ser diplomatica porque hasta feliz me puse con tu Review GRACIAS y tambien a todos los que leen. Cotapese si verdad yo tambien me lo imagino y me parecio divertido gracias por leer mi historia. Esta va en progreso.


	4. La Graduación

Yenny para ti porque fuiste la primera en dejar un Review y en confiar en mi historia, este capítulo es también para ti.

La Graduación

Bajo del tren impulsado cual resorte lo único que necesitaba era saber que ella estaba bien, tenía un horrible sensación que lo avasallaba desde la salida de la reservación, algo dentro de su ser le gritaba que algo pasaría, hizo una fuerza sobre humana para que George no se percatara de lo sucedido, esto sería una gran proeza, pues su amigo y confidente de toda la vida lo conocía muy bien, pero lo que sería más difícil era ver a Candy a los ojos y decirle que la amaba, esto no le agradaba, esperaba seguir la farsa delante de Candy.

George lo esperaba en la orilla de la estación del tren, con cierta duda de porque el viaje había sido tan corto, si las dudas de muchos años eran aclaradas. Sabía que Albert desde hace tiempo siempre intentó visitar la reservación. Lo saludo para que se orientara donde se encontraba para salir del gentío.

Acercándose al amigo- George todo está bien en la casa y Candy - esto lo dijo sin mucha parsimonia, con el rostro serio tratando no ver a la cara a George.

Mínimo saluda , dime como te fue en tu viaje, porque estas de vuelta antes de tiempo y por el aspecto que traes no iras a la oficina te llevare a la mansión para que te arregles tu aspecto no habla bien de ti Albert- esto en cierta broma y sonriendo de lado ante la seriedad de Albert.

George se sorprendió ante la falta de respuesta de Albert y lo observo tratando de interpretar lo que este traía en su interior, pero no lo logro. Albert estaba completamente serió y sus ojos estaban totalmente lejanos, esperando solo la repuesta que no brotaba.

Subiendo al auto- Te pregunte algo y no me contestaste George, solo necesito saber si se encuentra todo bien- Tratando de no salirse de control ante la falta de respuesta del amigo.

Veo que estas de mal genio y que el viaje no te sentó nada bien, Candy salió temprano a la universidad y luego se quedaría en la casa de la señorita Britter, ya que la madre está de viaje visitando a una familiar enferma y el padre se encuentra en un viaje de negocios, como tú no te encontrabas ella se quedaría en casa de ella para acompañarla, hasta el día de la graduación. Lo dijo mientras conducía

La respuesta causo cierto alivio saber que Candy no se encontraría en la casa, que el encuentro se demoraría un par de días ayudaba a calmar los nervios e impaciencia que traía durante el viaje, pero lo que deseaba saber es que si ella estaba bien.

Estas conforme con la información o deseas saber que desayuno y que hizo después de salir, le puedo colocar un detective para que la siga y así estés contento Albert. Volvió a reírse sutilmente

Albert no estaba para bromas- No le veo la gracia y si no estoy conforme, la viste te dijo algo menciono algo de mí-Lo decía con vos airada

Albert que te sucede al parecer no te fue nada bien en tu viaje, si me cuentas estaré dispuesto a comprender lo sucedido. Tratando de ablandar al rubio sentado a su lado que le lanzaba miradas fulminantes por el sarcasmo que este había tenido.

Está bien, está bien, la única que la vio fue Doroty, menciono que había tenido una mala noche por unas pesadillas y por estudiar hasta tarde, se levanto un tanto cansada por el desvelo de la noche anterior. Y solo informo que al parecer ya tenía la persona indicada para el refugio de animales. Esto lo dijo tranquilo para no enojar al caballero del lado contiguo.

Al llegar Albert salto del carro, entro a la mansión y llamo a Doroty, a gritos quería saber cuál era la verdadera razón la cual Candy había tenido una mala noche, ella siempre dormía muy bien, pues solo ponía la cabeza en la almohada y era una piedra para dormir, presentía que esto no estaba bien.

Albert espera, Doroty no está, Candy le dio el día libre, como tú no estabas y ella tampoco decidió que ella tuviera un día libre con su familia-Desconcertado ante la actitud del amigo

Te das cuenta que no me has dado toda la información que deseaba, iré a darme una ducha luego hablo contigo-subió de tres zancadas las escalera y somato la puerta de la habitación

Uff que genio-ante la duda George espero en el despacho y reviso unos papeles pendientes del consorcio de Escocia para aplacar la ira del jefe, porque a pesar de que eran muy buenos amigos él era quien tenía la última palabra.

Al buen rato bajo Albert un poco más tranquilo y relajado al parecer la ducha, había surtido efecto sobre él. Entro al despacho tomo la licorera que estaba en la esquina y se sirvió en seco un buen trago de whisky, luego otro y de último otro. El ardor por la garganta era de esperarse hizo un gesto de dolor volteando a donde se encontraba George desconcertado ante la actitud de Albert.

Creó que lo necesitaba, para contarte lo que sucedió en mi viaje, pero prométeme que no le contaras a nadie, las palabras se quedaran aquí, necesito desahogarme con lo sucedido siento una carga enorme y al contarla presiento que puedo aplacar lo que está en mi interior- Albert le conto con lujo de detalles lo sucedido en la reservación desde el primer encuentro hasta el encuentro sexual con Viento del Valle.

George no salía de su asombro intervino-Seamos objetivos Albert como sabes, que esa mujer no es una charlatana y trata de engañarte

No entiendes en el lio que me encuentro no le contare nada a Candy, me alejare de ella, eso es lo que necesito por ahora, hasta calmar la angustia y desasosiego que tengo en mi interior. Esto casi gritando

Albert piénsalo mejor por favor- acercándose al escritorio donde él se encontraba ya sentado

Que parte no has entendido que debo dejarla, alejarme si no lo hago puede traer consecuencias desastrosas para ella, pienso que es lo mejor para los dos- poniendo las dos manos sobre el escritorio, en tono alto que cualquiera en la casa lo hubiera oído

Está bien Albert – si tus dudas son muchas y que piensas que es lo mejor para los dos aceptare tu decisión, lo has hecho cuando estuvo con Anthony y con el joven Grandchester. _Espero que no se equivoque dijo George en sus pensamientos._

Se sentó en el sillón, recostó su cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos, tratando de realizar el dialogo que tendría con ella para no causar ningún daño, solo será mientras quito este desasosiego de mi ser._ No quiero que nada malo le pase a Candy si ella no es al indicada, podrá sufrir y llorar por mi culpa no puedo hacerle eso a mi pequeña._

La tarde continúo, se concentraron en los papeles del consorcio de Escocia, para tenerlos en orden.

Hola Albert, que haces aquí pensé que estarías en tu viaje-dijo Archie ante la duda de verlo en la mansión

Bueno se acorto por los papeles del nuevo trato que tendremos- dijo secamente- y tú no irías a ver a tu prometida-esperando tener noticias de Candy

Bueno la verdad es que me cancelaron la cita, Anni puso uno y mil pretextos para que no llegara, que no estaba la madre, Candy necesitaba ayuda para el vestido de la graduación y que irían a realizarse cuanta cosa al salón, solo faltó que me dijera ¡no quiero verte!-se encogió de hombros dándole la mas mínima importancia ante la negativa de la chica.

Albert sintió alivio, Candy estaba ocupada por lo de la graduación esto le daría un poco de tiempo para realizar algunas averiguaciones, ambos cenaron en total soledad y solo hablaron trivialidades, el clima y que se pondrían para la graduación, Archie lo tenía todo listo, no dejaría de verse muy bien y con lo presumido que era, no perdería oportunidad para que le elogiaran la belleza que poseía, Albert lo tenía todo listo, Candy se encargo del traje sastre color y estilo del mismo, que se pondría y se vería sumamente elegante.

Se fueron a las habitaciones para descansar pero Albert no concilio el sueño, el rostro inerte de Viento del Valle, se le rebelaba con la cara de Candy, diciéndole no te perdonare, se levanto sobresaltado, con el corazón agitado y sudando frio. Luego no concilio el sueño, esto le confirmaba que no podía estar cerca de Candy.

En la mañana se levanto y se arreglo con un traje azul marino que hacían resaltar sus ojos, el viento soplaba y agitaba su cabello, aunque sabía que se veía bien porque Candy se lo decía, su rostro no lo reflejaba, la angustia no daba tregua en su alma.

El día siguió ajetreado el consorcio se había adelantado, deseaba realizar el trato lo antes posible, estadísticas, informes y esquemas de las pérdidas y ganancias, que se obtendría fueron de nuevo revisadas al igual que mercadeo y publicidad que se utilizaría dentro de la nueva compañía.

Cuando viene Edward – Tenia un poco de ansias de ver al amigo aquel que conoció en el colegio San Pablo

Mañana por la tarde Albert- lo dijo mientras seguía un hoja donde se encontraban los datos de contabilidad que estaba analizando

Está todo listo en el hotel para su estadía en chicago verdad- solo se cercioraba que todo estuviera perfecto para esa hora, sabia que George lo tendría todo en orden, siempre estaba al tanto de todos los asuntos, fue su mano derecha en todos sus proyectos y decisiones.

Si ya estaba pagado todo y solo se adelanto la reservación lo bueno es que se pudo cambiar las fechas- no despegándose de las hojas que estaba analizando

Edward es un impulsivo todo lo quiere rápido es uno de su defectos pero unas de su cualidades, no tenía nada y ahora tiene una de las empresas con mayor expansión en Londres y que promete mucho, a su edad se ha forjado una fortuna, que toda la vida quiso. Mirando por la ventana del despacho recordando aquellos días en el Real Colegio San Pablo

No podre recogerlo porque mañana es la graduación de Candy y debo prepararme con anticipación ve a recogerlo a la estación George, se que Candy deseaba que tu estuviera también pero yo le explicare, te veo en el restaurante donde celebraremos el triunfo de Candy, dile a Edward que llegue también no se me había ocurrido- Esto con una sonrisa porque le presentaria a la chica de la que en más de una ocasión mencionó en el San Pablo.

El siguiente día transcurrió más rápido de lo esperado entre arreglar carpetas y archivarlas para las firmas respectivas, se necesitaba una autorización de un abogado, esto los atrasó pues el de confianza había salido de viaje y necesitaron los servicios de otro que no era muy conocido, recomendado por el que se encontraba de viaje.

Tanto Archie como Albert estaban absortos en este nuevo trato, era una buena oportunidad y lo sabían, deseaban que todo saliera bien. Se les hizo tarde, llegaron solo para bañarse y arreglarse para la graduación

Albert apúrate ya se hace tarde para la graduación- Archie desde la puerta de la mansión

Subieron al auto que se encontraba listo en la entrada de la mansión bordeada de lindos jardines esmeradamente cuidados, donde los colores de flores y por supuesto rosas se mezclaban en perfecta armonía, para hacer una verdadera exquisitez al ojo de los que por ahí llegara apreciarlos.

Apúrese tome un atajo para llegar lo antes posible- le ordenaron al chofer al unisonó los jóvenes, esto produjo unas carcajadas que ayudo a liberar la tensión y nervios de ambos.

Llegaron un poco tarde al salón de actos y esperaban una reprimenda de parte de las chicas que ya debían de estar ansiosas por verles. Se sentaron al solo ingresar pues el acto había iniciado

Miras a Anni- Volteando a ver a todos lados

No Albert no la localizo, hay bastante gente y no me dejan verle.

Me acercare un poco para ver de cerca porque tampoco veo a Candy- El rostro era de preocupación e inquietud no se veían por ninguna parte del salón de actos de la universidad.

Archie trataba de calmar los nervios de Albert diciéndole que tal vez se habían atrasado. Pero el tampoco estaba tranquilo, su novia era una dama muy puntual, de Candy lo esperaría pero ella, en sus citas llegaba hasta cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada. Virtud que le agradaba pero ahora lo ponía totalmente apenado.

Cuando dieron los nombres de las tres mejores notas y entre ellas estaba el de Candy. Se menciono varias veces pero la encomiada no subió a recibir el reconocimiento, Albert se dio cuenta que esto no se encontraba nada bien. Salieron del salón y se dirigieron a la casa de los Britter, para preguntar el porqué de la ausencia a la gala de esa noche.

Las llaves- le dijo al chofer este se las entrego ante la forma de solicitarlas, el carro rechino ante el acelerón que le dio Albert, necesitaban una explicación del porque de la ausencia de las chicas dueñas de sus corazones. Ambos tenían un mal presentimiento y las miradas que se daban no ayudaban a nada.

En un santiamén llegaron a la casa de los Britter, tocaron la puerta con mucha insistencia.

Que pasa no habrá nadie. Hola, Hola- gritaba Albert desde afuera.

Cálmate habrá una explicación para lo sucedido- decía Archie

Joven Cornwell, pase adelante, Se les ofrece algo- dijo la criada a los jóvenes de lo más tranquila

Se encuentra la señorita Britter- dijo Archie

¿Qué extraño?, ella informo que se encontraría en la casa de la Señorita Candy, desde hace dos días se fueron, por lo de su graduación, para ayudarla en los preparativos. Cruzando los brazos tratando de entender la situación.

* * *

Hola hola! Me di tiempo para terminar este capítulo,

Gracias por los Review,

Lita de todos Que alegre que sigues mi historia

Irene de Coahuila saludos hasta ese lugar y si lo mas importante es la vida de uno,

Camila Andley Que bien que ayudo a distraerte algo en el día

Karin Me siento alagada y bueno que me sigas y si esta enredado, poco a poco se desenredara te lo prometo, me siento contenta que te guste la nueva visión.

Liliana Me alegra que te guste el fic.


	5. ¿Donde estas Candy?

Algo me dice que ya no volverás  
estoy seguro que esta vez  
no habrá marcha atrás  
Después de todo fui yo a decirte que no  
sabes bien que no es cierto  
estoy muriendo por dentro  
Y ahora es que me doy cuenta  
que sin ti no soy nada  
he perdido las fuerzas  
he perdido las ganas  
He intentado encontrarte  
en otras personas  
no es igual  
no es lo mismo  
nos separa un abismo

Vuelve  
que sin ti la vida se me va  
oh, vuelve  
que me falta el aire si tu no estas  
oh, vuelve  
nadie ocupara tu lucar  
Sobra tanto espacio  
si no estas  
no paso un minuto sin pensar  
sin ti la vida lentamente se me va  
Algo me dice  
ya no sirve de nada  
tantas noches en vela  
aferrado a mi almohada  
Si pudiera tan solo regresar un momento  
ahora es que te comprendo  
ahora es cuando te pierdo  
Vuelve

Se me había olvidado decir que cualquier similitud con otro Fic es pura coincidencia y esto es escrito gracias a mi Psiquis enferma. Si no les agrada es por culpa de ella.

* * *

¿Donde estas Candy?

Albert estaba incrédulo a lo que decía la mucama de los Britter.

Como que no se encuentren en esta casa y que estaban en la mansión Andry-repetía las cosas tratando de comprender lo sucedido

Pero como, yo no he visto Anni por la mansión, dígame que es lo que pasa esto es una broma o que - Archie estaba preocupado por su prometida y claro por Candy

Lo siento joven Archie, la señorita salió hace dos días y solo notifico que se hospedaría con usted en su mansión a solicitud de la señorita Candy. Lo decía tratando de recordar los acontecimientos de ese día

Explíquese que esto no tiene sentido ellas no se han hospedado en nuestra casa - lo decía esperando que la señora pudiera darles información de las chicas - Señora puede hacer memoria ellas no estuvieron en la mansión y tampoco aquí algo debe de haber sucedido, vió algo extraño en el comportamiento de ellas.

Bueno la señorita Britter, ella estaba muy tranquila en la mañana, ella hablo por teléfono con la señorita Candy para pedirle que se quedara con ella en su casa, para no sentirse muy sola por la ausencia de sus padres, luego vino la señorita Candy antes del almuerzo en el auto de la familia Britter pero luego volvieron a salir juntas, al poco rato volvieron a venir y las vi un poco extrañas pero volvieron a retirarse, ya que lo menciona si las vi extrañas hablaban muy quedo, la señorita solo dijo que se quedaría en la mansión Andry . Esto lo decía mientras trataba de recordar algo – Y por qué no le preguntan al chofer el anduvo con ellas todo ese tiempo.

Llámelo enseguida por favor el tiempo apremia-decía Albert sus malos presentimientos se estaban haciendo realidad.

Archie se movía de un lado a otro en el pasillo de la entrada de la mansión de los Britter, pensando en que era el motivo de las dos muchachas haberse fugado de esa manera.

Me mandaron a llamar joven Cornwell- hablaba de lo más tranquilo el chofer.

Puede decirme que sucedió hace dos días cuando las chicas salieron de esta casa.

Si las deje en la mansión de los Andry-lo dijo muy serio.

Espere usted vio que ellas entraran a la mansión- interrogaba Albert que estaba a punto de salirse de sus casillas por este maraña que no se le encontraba ni principio ni fin.

Bueno yo las deje en el portal no me cerciore que ellas entraran directamente- lo dijo apenado por la situación que se causaba.

No lo puedo creer esto es culpa de Candy solo ha ella se le hubiera ocurrido esto - decía Archie muy enfadado.

Cállate no culpes solo a Candy mira que tu noviecita no es ninguna chiquita para no saber entre el bien y el mal - decía Albert con mirada desafiante a su sobrino, la amaba y la defendería hasta del mismo diablo si eso fuera posible, lo había hecho un sin fin de veces no le importaría darle un par de trompadas al joven por las estupideces que decía.

Anni es muy tranquila, algo debió pasar para que salieran de esta forma Tio -trato de calmar al rubio que estaba que echaba chispas

Pienso que Candy no le puso una pistola en la cabeza para que ella se fuera y no creo que la secuestrara, Anni se fue por su propia voluntad no crees -bajo la guardia sabiendo que si se peleaban no encontrarían a las chicas y no llegarían a nada.

Tienes razón Tío, debemos guardar la calma para saber donde se encuentran-reconociendo las palabra sabias que había dicho Albert

Salieron de la mansión diciendo que ellos las harían lo posible por buscar, que cualquier información se les darían a conocer, preguntaron cuando llegaría la madre de Anni, ese era otro problema que le dirían a Hellen Britter con respecto de las dos chicas. Esto le preocupaba mas Albert todo por ese viaje esto era consecuencia de eso se decía, manejaba el auto y casi choca por estar absorto en sus pensamientos, sí Archie no le grita se hubieran estrellado por la velocidad que llevaba casi colisionaban con otro auto al tratar de esquivarlo casi vuelcan el auto.

Ahora entiendo porque Candy maneja de esa manera tu eres peor que ella, claro tu le enseñabas verdad-lo dijo irónicamente

Albert solo le lanzo miradas fulminantes, mientras que su copiloto se acomodaba el cinturón, en el asiento para no salirse del auto. Siguió manejando sin cruzar palabra enfilándose hacia el restaurant.

Llegaron al establecimiento donde se reunirían para la celebración, George fue el primero en encontrase con ellos en la entrada del lujoso restaurant

Que sucede Albert- ver al joven con el alma en un hilo sabía que algo andaba mal.

Le explicaron lo sucedido y que necesitaban su ayuda para encontrar a las chicas

Esto será difícil Albert cuando alguien no desea ser encontrado es más difícil. Y al parecer las chicas pretenden eso – reflexionando por la historia narrada por los jóvenes

Soy un estúpido George yo le conté a Candy en muchas ocasiones las veces que me escape, ella sabe muchos de mis trucos para esconderse y que no lo descubran a uno-lo decía mientras apretaba los puños

Lo siento Albert, Candy tuvo un buen maestro-sabia de las veces que tuvo que salir a buscarlo en sus locas huida y las veces que desapareció sin dejar rastro

Dejaste que una loca del volante supiera todo eso y ahora está con mi novia-lo decía gritando casi histérico

Ya te dije que te callaras y no digas estupideces, ella se fue bajo su cuenta y riesgo, si vuelves hablar mal de Candy te prometo que solo recuerdos quedaran de tu linda cara - casi enfrente de él. La posibilidad de perder a Candy lo volvía loco.

Cálmate Albert nada solucionas vamos a buscar en las estaciones de policía, hospitales y estaciones del tren para ver si dan información de ellas -poniéndose en medio de los dos, eso era lo más razonable para empezar la búsqueda de Candy y Anni

Entraron al restaurante despidieron a los pocos invitados, del restaurante y dijeron que la señorita Andry se encontraba indispuesta y esa era la razón por la que no se presento al evento.

Se preocuparon por lo sucedido con Señorita Andry pero reservaron sus comentarios para cuando estuviera ella presente, se les ofreció algo, pero no creyeron conveniente estar ahí sin que estuviese la agasajada por lo que se retiraron casi de inmediato al escuchar la noticia de la falta de salud de la persona que debía recibir las felicitaciones por su nuevo triunfo.

George y Edward donde se encuentra-con el alboroto se le paso por alto preguntar por el nuevo socio apenado por la ausencia del mismo

Por fortuna no quiso venir dijo que se encontraba muy cansado y que mañana te esperaría temprano para el contrato. Lo dijo mientras terminaban de pagar en el restaurante

Qué alivio a qué hora lo citaste George - esperando que no fuera temprano

Lo siento solicito que fuese muy temprano-disculpándose

Está bien tendrá que esperar si desea firmar con nosotros, Candy es más importante que un contrato-lo decía para que supieran que la prioridad era encontrar a las chicas

Casi amanecía cuando terminaron de visitar estaciones de policías, hospitales, incluso la morgue a regañadientes de Archie, que para martirizarlo Albert le dijo que entrara y este salió pálido de ver tanto cadáver, tenía que pagar por lo que había dicho de Candy. Albert reía de su maldad pero de alguna forma debía de cobrar la afrenta de sus necedades que había dicho. Detuvieron la búsqueda, tenían que estar en la firma del contrato con el nuevo socio de Escocia, llegaron a la mansión a cambiarse y refrescarse, George se retiro para estar lo antes posible

Albert se detuvo para tomarse unas copas de Whisky esto con el fin de calmarse un poco, pero ante la ansiedad se excedió de copas, por lo que se quedo en el despacho totalmente ebrio.

Cuando llego George tuvieron que darle mucho café negro para que recuperara un poco la conciencia, entre su delirio llamaba a Candy, pidiéndole perdón por lo que sucedía el era el único culpable decía. Lo llevaron a su habitación y le aplicaron una ducha bien fría, con toda la ropa puesta, esto lo termino de sacar de la euforia y alucinaciones que estaba teniendo. Se arreglo como pudo para salir lo antes posible de ese compromiso y buscar a su dulce Candy.

Llego con mucho retraso a la cita, se escudo por lo sucedido y tratando de no hablar muy cerca del socio, por aquello del aliento a licor, pero era inevitable este se percibía a metros de distancia, pero al socio no le importo conocía a Albert desde hace tiempo y sabia que esa no era una de sus costumbres, por lo que no le tomo importancia,

Creo que debemos ir al grano Edward, he decidido firmar contigo, las regalías son justas para los dos, te daré seis meses de prueba con estos productos, son de fácil colocación dentro del mercado, por lo que veo este es un negocio redondo para nosotros, seremos inversores y ustedes los proveedores, dentro de un año hablaremos de colocar la fabrica en este territorio para que las ganancias se multipliquen y que la gente también posea un trabajo digno. Los informes lo dicen todo y a está hora ya los debes de haber leído, creo que son fáciles de comprender para ti -Todo lo dijo tan rápido y tan seguro que el joven solo tuvo que asentir con la cabeza con todo lo dicho Albert manejaba muy bien la empresa y negocios todo lo había aprendido en el colegio Real San Pablo

Albert me sorprendes sabia que eras directo pero no para tanto, no deseas hablar de viejos tiempos y que te explique lo que tengo planeado - esto con cara de alegría pero a la vez desconcertado por la actitud tan seca que hablaba el amigo

Lo siento Edward tengo un problema y debo encargarme personalmente de él, debes de disculparme por no poder atenderte pero te prometo que la próxima vez te lo compensare. Al tiempo que firmaba el último papel

Firmaron el contrato y Albert se retiro para seguir buscando a Candy. Todo el día tratando de encontrarles. La única información que habían encontrado era que un par de chicas con sus descripciones viajaban con rumbo a New York. Esto no tiene lógica se decía Albert

Se dirigió a la mansión con el fin de tomarse unos analgésicos por lo de la resaca no lo pudo realizar a tiempo sonó el teléfono.

Albert Anni apareció pero Candy no está con ella- esto al otro lado del teléfono

* * *

Chicas gracias por leer Fic. **Lita de todos** todavía no sale donde esta Candy, jajaja pero lo de la canita no está nada mal lo tomare en cuenta jajajaja! **Lady Karin Andrew** Amiga espero te guste este capi **Camila Andley** bueno solo el canche (rubio así le decimos aki en guate a los chicos rubios) sale pronto sabrán donde está.

*Cancion de Ricky Martin, todos los derechos de autor.


	6. ¡No es cierto!

Seguimos chicas con la historia de mi Psiquis enferma por un final que siempre quise

Quiero agradecer por su apoyo, cuando inicie pensé que nadie lo leería pero me agrada que hay gente que les agrado esta nueva visión, que nervios porque no soy escritora y no lo pretendo pero lo que si es que trato de hacer una historia agradable.

YENNY para ti las gracias!

¡No es cierto!

Albert -Anni apareció pero Candy no está con ella- esto al otro lado del teléfono

¡Candy no está con ella!-se quedaba mudo ante la noticia de que no aparecería la chica de hermosos ojos verdes- Archie yo voy a ir a ver a Anni que me diga que es lo que sucede con Candy ¿porque se fue?-esto golpeando con el puño la mesa donde se encontraba el teléfono en la mansión.

Pero no podemos ir a verla está castigada, hable con ella cuando ingresaba a su casa pero la Sra. Britter ya se encontraba adentro y está furiosa, hasta mañana podremos hablar con ella al salir de misa-lo decía aliviado-solo que Candy se dirigi a Londres. No te preocupes estoy en la oficina pase a recoger unos papeles, por eso te llamo para que estes más tranquilo, en un rato llego a la casa y te explico la situación

Archie te espero en la mansión para que me cuentes lo sucedido con Anni - Colgó el teléfono de mala gana aunque le reconfortara que no estaba en New York. El solo lecho que estuviera cerca de aquel muchacho le daba celos, no es que no la mereciera, al contrario si ella había decidido buscarlo era porque en su interior el amor que le tuvo nunca acabo.

Se le ofrece algo señor Andry-Doroty estaba en el marco esperando ordenes de parte del señor de la casa

Doroty con todo lo que ha pasado no he podido hablar contigo, qué bueno que te apareces estaba con la duda, de lo sucedido la noche antes de mi venida- le solicitaba que se sentara para que estuvieran mas cómodos para el relato de la chica dentro de la hermosa sala.

Doroty con lágrimas en los ojos trata de narrar lo que sucedió antes de la fuga, ni ella se explicaba de la desaparición de Candy. Le describió todo lo sucedido. El sobresalto que había tenido y como la había encontrado de pálida, asustada y el terror que sintió esa noche, al otro día se fue con Anni a su casa, claro no le conto lo que hablaron un día antes, que ella estaba enamorada de él, era algo intimo pero a su tiempo tendría que contarle lo del broche y lo que ella por amistad le había confesado.

Durante el tiempo que tardo la narración Albert no interrumpió a la chica, necesitaba escuchar con atención lo descrito con el fin da saber que había movido a Candy, a tan precipitada huida -Gracias Doroty puedes retirarte -Cerro los ojos recapacitando en lo narrado por Doroty, puede ser o existía una posibilidad de que supiera, algo de lo sucedido, Esto parecía como una premonición que había tenido Candy o los espíritus obscuros, quisieron rebelarle algo a Candy. Tomo un trago del Whisky que tanto le gustaba, esperando tranquilizar ese sentimiento de ansiedad y agitación que le producía el saber que Candy sabría lo sucedido, lo que tanto había querido esconder estaba sobre él, no había marcha atrás Candy estaba sufriendo por sus decisiones, eso no se lo perdonaba.

Doroty donde se encuentra Albert-entraba luego de recoger los papeles en la oficina

Se encuentra en la sala-le decía mientras se retiraba para arreglar el comedor

Archie le explico a Albert que había hecho guardia todo el día, sabía que Anni tendría que regresar, era una chica responsable y ella no haría nada que preocupara a sus padres adoptivos, por medio de la misma criada supo que la madre llegaría hasta mañana, ese era el último día para que ella regresara sin ser descubierta, conocía a Anni y no quería que la madre se enojara con ella por eso era muy complaciente y hacia todo lo que Hellen Britter le ordenaba, algo que Archie mucho tiempo lo medito. Una suegra de ese calibre, no lo soportaba lo único que le consolaba y agradecía es que Anni era adoptaba, así que no había muchas posibilidades que se pareciera a ella. Aunque Anni tenía mucho que explicar, estaba seguro que las razones eran valederas. Y el motivo de Candy de huir de la casa tenía que ser de peso.

No comprendo Archie dices que hasta mañana llegaba la Sra. Britter, que está haciendo hoy en su casa- esto bebiendo todavía del vaso de Whisky

Bueno al parecer llamo, se entero de la ausencia de Anni y decidió regresar así que pobre Anni, no sé hasta cuando la podre ver -mientras bajaba la mirada con cierta tristeza y rabia por lo que le sucediera a Anni

Tienes razón bueno al menos sabemos donde esta Candy, me tranquilizo que se fue a Liverpool para luego irse a Londres cuando supe que se dirigía a New York, pensé que-ya no siguió hablando Archie le interrumpió

Crees que todavía sienta algo por él-lo miraba con cierta duda

Bueno yo la vi llorar y sufrir por él, pero saber que se fue a Londres me hace pensar que tengo esperanzas -se aproximaba a la ventana y la noche estaba totalmente obscura, no se veía ni una sola estrella, ni la luna se apiadaba de él, pues no le brindaba un rayo de luz a esa alma que se encontraba intranquila por la desaparición de su amada . Aunque sabía que dias antes todo estaba en perfecta armonía entre él y su pequeña, sino hubiese sido por ese viaje nada de esto hubiese pasado.

Sr. Andry la cena ya esta lista pueden pasar al comedor-con voz callada y lo ojos hinchados de tanto llorar por su amiga, no estaba tranquila, desde la desaparición tenía una zozobra.

La cena siguio sin mucha platica cada uno de los hombre pensando en las dificultades que estarían pasando sus queridas doncellas, una por la reprimenda y la otra por la huida hacia un lugar que se le hacia conocido. Ninguno ceno solo jugaron con la comida, para luego irse a sus recamaras. ALbert fue el que menos durmio. Los sueños eran donde veía a Candy llorar, el que ella sufriera le ayudaba a consolarla pero ahora que papel podia adoptar él

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Britter

Llame a la Srita. Para que baje a cenar-enojada por lo sucedido con la joven de ojos azules

La chica bajo con la cara agachada pensando en los regaños que le daría su madre, se dirigió hacia el comedor donde ya se encontraba la madre esperándola, el rostro sin expresión alguna de la madre no daba buen augurio a que la situación se arreglara.

Mamá no piensas hablarme y tendrás esa actitud hacia mi-lo decía muy triste tomando asiento en el lugar acostumbrado.

Al parecer no puedo confiar en ti, te dejo unos días y descubro que te has ido a escondidas a otra ciudad con Candy, deseas ser tratada como una adulta y te comportas como una niña y ayudas a otra para que se fugue, no mides consecuencias, preocuparon a media humanidad y esperas que me encuentre de lo más tranquila contigo – sin ver a la joven que se encontraba frente a ella

Anni estaba desarmada la madre tenía razón, no le dejo explicar lo sucedido, el motivo por el cual ella deseaba ayudar a su aliada de toda la vida, claro que deseaba que entendiera, pero dentro de su ser sintió placer en afligir a la que enfrente llamaba madre, si ella no la hubiera obligado ocultar su origen, no hubiera sufrido las humillaciones en el colegio, con que delicadeza la había convencido para que ella dejara de escribir al hogar de Ponny, pero esta vez estaba decidida a brindarle el apoyo a su amiga, cuando se fue del San Pablo, tampoco le pudo ayudar ahora ella lo solicitaba porque no, brindarle la mano a esa chica que se sacrifico por su felicidad una y otra vez.

Mama-bajando la cabeza y apretando la falda mientras derramaba lagrimas

No te importa lo que piensan los demás-lo dijo con tono hiriente hacia Anni

No tengo hambre me puedo retirar-entendía a Candy sabia cual era la razón de su hermana al huir de esa forma pero la madre estaba empecinada por lo que decidió por el momento no explicar la circunstancias de la huida de Candy, cuando se encontraba en esa actitud no entraba en razón con nada.

Está bien es tu decisión al parecer ya tienes un carácter fuerte para hacer lo que tu deseas- no volteo a verle siquiera. Se encontraba molesta por lo sucedido. Actualmente aceptaba que se vieran porque ella era hija adoptiva de los Andry, con su perspicacia visualizo el mas que afecto que sentía Albert por la chica, por lo que no se oponía a que tuviesen una amistad y tener enemigos de esa categoría no le convenía a la Sra. Britter

Se retiro a su habitación a llorar, la madre era una mujer sin sentimientos, en varias ocasiones le propuso que Candy llegara a su casa pero nunca lo permitió, era prohibido mencionar el nombre de Candy, cuando se entero que vivía con los Andry, avivo los celos de Anni en contra de la rubia. El cansancio del viaje de ida y vuelta a New York la tenía exhausta por lo que durmió toda la noche y parte de la mañana.

* * *

En la mansión Andry

Te prepare algo apúrate y te lo comes en el auto-haciendo gesto de salir lo antes posible

Espérate-como pudo se trago el sándwich que el tío le había preparado con un poco de jugo de frutas, termino de pasarle el pan que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, Albert tubo que somatarle la espalda para terminar de llegar al estomago

Tenemos prisa pero no para que caigas asfixiado termina, yo veré el periódico, no quiero tener en mi conciencia si algo te pasa, basta y sobra con lo de Candy-tomo el periódico y fue directo a la información financiera.

Ya termine vámonos- le quito el diario que estaba a punto de empezar a leer, el también estaba ansioso de saber que castigo le impondrían a Anni por lo que acabó lo antes posible.

Salieron de la mansión era misa de 6:00 pues era a la que asistían las Britter, costumbre que ninguno de los poseían, Anni en varias ocasiones deseaba verlo dentro de la casa de Dios pero este siempre encontraba una escusa para no asistir a la iglesia.

Entraron y se sentaron en algún lugar donde no fueran vistos, la homilía inicio y ninguno sabia que hacer, cuando observaban que todos se paraban ellos al rato se paraban, Archie durante su estadía en el internado había aprendido algo de la liturgia católica así que en ocasiones se ayudaban para realizar el rito dentro de la iglesia en ocasiones los dos se veían para saber qué hacer, Albert desde su permanencia también en el San pablo casi no visitaba un lugar espiritual así que él era el más perdido dentro de toda la celebración.

Que dice el sacerdote- preguntaba la misa se encontraba en latín

Al parecer habla sobre el pecado y que la paga del pecado es muerte, solo le entiendo un poco recibí clases cuando era pequeño no avance porque no me agrado y lo hacía para condescender con mi madre-tratando de hablar bajo por aquello de que les oyeran

Muerte-se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ahora entendía porque no asistía a la iglesia

Al fin pasaron a comulgar los asistentes, Albert codeo a Archie para señalarle a la señora Britter pero Anni no paso a la fila para la consagración, pusieron cara de extrañeza, cuando la Señora Britter les lanzo una fría mirada, al parecer tampoco con ellos se encontraba contenta

Debemos de retirarnos al parecer mi suegrita no está de buen humor-mientras hacían gesto de que hacia una plegaria pero hablaba entre dientes

Si las miradas mataran en este momento estarían celebrando nuestro funeral Archie, lo bueno es que pedimos perdón y tendremos entrada al cielo-lo decía con una sonrisa picara

Salieron de la iglesia tratando de no hacer ningún ruido y no molestar a los asistentes con todo respeto se levantaron de las finas bancas de cedro y se retiraron con rumbo a la mansión, hicieron una parada en un restaurant para desayunar adecuadamente las cosas estaban tranquilas, Albert pidió disculpas al sobrino por lo de estos días, igual el sobrino por todo lo sucedido.

* * *

Terminó la misa y la señora Britter se dirigio a su casa, claro observando que los dos jovenes no se encontraban ya dentro de la iglesia, lo cual no le causo ninguna gracia, _Al parecer entendieron que no estaba de humor para que hablandaran mi corazon con respecto de la huida de Candy y el apoyo que le dio Anni. Cuando me tranquilice sabre los motivos, pero por el momento no deceo saber el porque de esta tonteria de Candy._

Gracias, la señorita Britter ya se levanto o todavía sigue en su cuarto-quitándose el hermoso sombrero que combinada perfectamente con todo su atuendo. Era impecable la forma en que se ataviaba la señora Britter

No señora ella se encuentra dormida- recibiendo de la dama su lindo sombrero

Déjela descansar debe de estar cansada luego hablo con ella, dígame si falta algo en la casa para luego hacer la lista del mercado para la semana por favor-se dirigieron hacia la cocina, habito de la señora mantener todo en orden, supervisar lo que se necesitaba para toda la semana, controlaba muy bien su mundo dentro de su casa para eso había sido educada, una madre abnegada, una esposa sumisa, diligente y sobre todo comportarse adecuadamente ante una sociedad que exigía una conducta apropiada

Al oir el arribo de la Madre a la casa Anni decidio que necesitaba hablar con ella y luego con los afectados de la decisión de Candy

Buenos días señorita Britter-la mucama viendo bajar a la chica triste

Buenos días contesto la chica-Tomo el diario que se encontraba sobre la mesita del recibidor, al ver la primera plana, dio un grito de horror, se puso pálida y las manos le sudaron en ese instante sintió como la tierra bajo sus pies se movía y la absorbía mientras que todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas y se ponía de claro a una total oscuridad.

Cuando despertó estaba en su habitación, el chofer la había subido luego del desmayo donde se golpeó la frente al irse de un lado, la madre estaba viéndola con ojos de angustia, pensaba que quizá por su forma de actuar ella se había puesto de esa forma

Mama tengo que hablar con Albert necesito decirle donde esta Candy-tratando de levantarse de la cama

La detuvieron y la convencieron que el golpe había estado en seco, que tenía buen rato de estar inconsciente, el doctor no tardaría de llegar lo antes posible, trato de incorporarse pero de nuevo sintió mareos y se volvió a recostar. Con lágrimas en los ojos suplico que necesitaba hablar con Albert, que él debía de saber la situación de Candy. Llamaron a la mansión pero ellos todavía no habían llegado

* * *

En el restaurant

Déjame revisar el análisis financiero Archie luego nos vamos-tomo el periódico que estaba a disposición de los comensales, se puso pálido al ver la primera plana.

¡No es cierto!- Con los ojos muy abiertos

Archie al ver la reacción de Albert trato de ver lo que decía en el periódico

Una foto de un barco Lusitania que se dirigía a Liverpool fue bombardeado por los alemanes en alta Mar se cuenta por cientos los muertos

Podrá ser posible que Candy abordo ese barco para irse, la cara se les mudo totalmente, la angustia de Archie y Albert era evidente, a raíz de esa nueva noticia, se dirigieron de nuevo a la casa de los Britter, para hablar con Anni y esperar que dijera que no era Cierto que Candy se encontraba en ese barco.

* * *

Gracias chicas por sus Reviews, que está un poco raro SI, trato de hacer lo mejor y brindarles una historia interesante,

**Lita de Todos** A solicitud tuya pondré a Terryto no se cómo pero saldrá para complacerte, no lo pensaba involucrar porque basta y sobra con lo enredado que esta, pero para la Territanas, hare una excepción, y por la modificacion tarde en subir el fic Perdon, aunque todavía no se en que capitulo lo pondré pero que sale sale jajajajaja!

**Camila Love** Gracias porque te agrada mi fic, para ti este capitulo

**SerenaSexilady** Por ahorita no va a las Vegas para otro fic, quizá la mando para ahí jajajajaja!

**Karin** Si ompre la Candy no da marcha atrás con sus decisiones Gracias por seguir mi fic.

**YENNY **no he sabido de ti, en los otros capítulos no me has dejado review, solo quiero saber si estas bien,


	7. ¡Te encontre!

¡Te encontre!

Llegaron lo antes posible a la casa de Anni lo que deseaba Albert escuchar era que su hermosa pequeña no abordo dicho barco. Al llegar le dijeron que Anni se encontraba en cama por causa de un desmayo por lo que debían esperar si el Doctor daba consentimiento de verla. Archie y Albert se vieron las caras desconcertados por dicha información. Anni le suplico a su madre que debía decirle la verdad al tutor legal de Candy y lo que ella sabía. Al salir de la habitación el Doctor que estaba revisándola habló con la madre para darles las recetas de los medicamentos que se le debían de administrar a la chica. Y luego permitió que los jóvenes conversaran con la paciente.

Albert entro a la habitación con el alma en un hilo esperando y necesitando una respuesta favorable a todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Anni narro lo que ella sabía-Albert lo siento Candy abordo ese barco yo la ayude perdóname, no lo hubiera hecho si ella no hubiera solicitado mi ayuda. Yo la llame para que viniese acompañarme, ella regreso de la universidad, pero necesitaba algo de la mansión que deseaba entregarte el día de la graduación y decidió regresar por lo que la acompañe, pero yo requería algo de la librería, para enviárselo a mí madre por correo, por lo que me dejaron en el centro y ella fue sola a la mansión, cuando la volví a ver me dijo que no soportaba la idea que tú la alejaras de tu vida, por lo que me imploro ayuda para su fuga, que prefería irse ella antes que tu se lo mencionaras, el estar lejos le ayudaría a olvidarse de lo sucedido entre ustedes, que en definitiva era ella la que había mal interpretado las cosas entre ambos así que mejor se apartaría antes de que tu se lo dijeras, eso no lo podría soportar- desgarrándose por dentro por el dolor de perder a su hermana

Se entero de lo sucedido en reservación te explico eso – esperando una negativa

Albert ella no menciono eso-desde la cama acostada y llorando por su amiga desaparecida

Albert no espero más explicación de parte de Anni, salió de la casa de las Britter,

Archie beso a su novia y le dijo que debía de acompañarlo que la tendría informada por cualquier cosa.

Montaron el automóvil y se fueron directo al apartamento de Sam que era otro aliado de Albert para este tipo de situación, el no comprendió todo lo sucedido pues Albert tampoco no dio las explicaciones por la precisión de partir hacia New York. Le dejo el auto y que localizara lo antes posible a George que se hospedarían en el hotel de siempre en esa Ciudad y que ese sería el punto de reunión. Durante el trayecto todo fue un mutismo. Albert alterado por todo lo acontecido, unos días bastaron para que su mundo se desplomaran, se recordaba la forma en que vio la luna, el ataque de la víbora y luego el cuerpo inerte de Viento del Valle.

Archie no pregunto nada no deseaba ni quería que su tío se sintiera peor de lo que veía, aunque a él también le perturbaba y le aterraba lo que podrían encontrar en New York. Los trenes estaban a reventar por la cantidad de personas que se dirigían a buscar a un familiar perdido en el accidente.

Al llegar casi a media noche a new york se dirigieron al muelle donde las escenas desgarradoras de dolor, no ayudaron a sentirse mejor. Los policías y gente de rescate se veía que trabajaban dando fuerzas a los que habían perdido a un familiar. Todo el muelle estaba lleno de personas con caras confundidas y tristes por el incidente.

Entraron directo a la estación de rescate e identificación de victimas, Albert solo menciono el apellido Andry, inmediatamente le dejaron pasar, pidió hablar con el encargado de la logística de la operación de rescate, rápido lo llevaron con el hombre de mayor jerarquía dentro de una tienda improvisada cerca del muelle. Uno de los subalternos los acompaño y entero al jefe de quien deseaba hablar con él. Este de inmediato dio órdenes de que lo dejaran pasar.

Señor Andry bienvenido pase adelante-saludándolo con la mano

Buenas Noches, deseó saber una información antes de cualquier otra cosa, dentro de la lista de pasajeros se encuentra el nombre de la señorita Candice White Andry-los pensamientos de Albert remolineaban dentro de su cabeza lo que esperaba era que le dijesen que no se encontraba en la lista, su ser suplicaba una negación ante esa posibilidad.

El hombre tardo en responder, porque la lista era larga, al ver que las hojas pasaba de una a una Albert vislumbró una posibilidad de que ella no se hubiese embarcado

Si ella se encuentra en la lista de pasajeros al parecer fue una de las últimas en abordar- con voz ronca

Archie y Albert, se miraron las caras confundidos y aterrorizados por la noticia de que la pecosa se encontraba en ese barco

Permítame revisare otra información donde se encuentran los sobrevivientes-revisando otros papeles que tenía cerca.

Lo siento señor Andry, todavía no se encuentra en lista de sobrevivientes, la señorita Andry. Desea esperar todavía faltan algunos botes por arribar a la bahía, podría ser que en alguno de ellos se encuentre la dama-esto sin verlos al parecer tenía mucho trabajo

Albert salió de la tienda, vio al cielo estaba ligeramente iluminado con un cuarto menguante que pareciera que se reía de su desdicha y desgracia. La noche era fría y el viento azotaba sobre el mar que agitaba las olas a su poder y antojo en ocasiones se dejaba sentir el frío mar que helaba hasta los huesos.

Albert crees que podremos encontrarla-con mucha tristeza en su voz

Claro que la encontrare, no importa donde se encuentre, esperaremos a que vengan los botes-esto con la esperanza de encontrarla en esos últimos.

El hombre conocía que era un magnate importante del país y la chica buscada, era familiar cercana del multimillonario, con mucho disimulo inicio a preguntar si en alguna lista perdida o en otro informe se encontraba el nombre que se le proporciono.

El tiempo no daba descansó, la horas pasaron, en la orilla del muelle se aglomeraba, la gente pidiendo información por las personas que se encontraban en el barco, sobre el barandal del muelle dos jóvenes miraban el horizonte azorados y nerviosos por la impotencia de no encontrar solución a todo lo sucedido.

Los siento señor Andry todos los barcos ya se encuentran a salvo la señorita no se encuentra entre los sobrevivientes. Sugiero que verifiqué en los cadáveres por favor-sígame los llevare a donde se encuentran los fallecidos para ser identificados-con una ademan de manos les indico el camino

Cuando dijeron cadáveres Albert, su ser se estremeció ante la noticia, comenzó a sudar profusamente, su mente decía no pero su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora por tan horrible noticia. No podía ser cierto, toda esperanza se venía a pique, el corazón le crujió y el dolor le siguió hasta el brazo, pensó por un momento que le daría un infarto, pero no fue así, era como si supiera que esa persona amada se llevara con ella una parte de él al mas allá. Siguió al hombre que se dirigía a una bodega donde los cuerpos de personas se encontraban en filas para ser reconocidos. Algunos estaban cubiertos pero muchos no estaban cubiertos, pues no tenían las suficientes mantas para cubrir esa cantidad de fallecidos, a uno de los rescatistas se le ocurrió romper algunas mantas para solo cubrir los rostros y guardar un poco de respeto a los difuntos.

Archie palideció al ver aquella escena ambos se quedaron petrificados ante el olor a muerte que se percibía, dentro de ese lugar se oían gritos desgarradores de algunos familiares al reconocer al ser querido muerto. El jefe le indico la fila donde se encontraban las mujeres sin identificar. A pausas se acerco a la fila donde se encontraban las mujeres que no se podían identificar, se dedico a un principio a observar las siluetas, en más de una ocasión se arrodillo para ver alguna que se parecía en el tamaño de la pequeña buscada.

Archie se descompuso al ver todo aquello salió a vomitar, solo Albert era asignado a tan horrible tarea, las caras de dolor de las personas era espantoso, otras irreconocibles por la mutilación recibida de parte del fuego o por chocar con los escombros del barco. El reconocimiento de los cadáveres era difícil en ocasiones solo se establecía por una joya o la ropa que se les hacia familiar a los familiares, por todo lo sucedido en ese naufragio.

Cuando pensó que todo había terminado que no se encontraba, dentro de esas filas de cuerpos sin vida, un pequeño brillo se diviso dentro de la oscuridad era el crucifico de Candy, en el cuello de ese cuerpo que solo tenía tapado la cara. Albert lloro en silencio era Candy se culpo y se auto flageló el alma con una y mil palabras de desprecio para él mismo, por todo lo que había causado una falla y estupidez de su parte podía ser posible que era Candy la que se encontraba, inerte ahí. Un ápice de razón fue la que ayudo a guardar la cordura ante ver el cuerpo rígido y sin vida. Por un momento trato de levantar la pequeña manta que cubría el rostro pero desistió, había visto tantos rostros desfigurados, no podría resistir ver a su pequeña así. Tomo el crucifijo con mucho cuidado, lo tomo en sus manos las lagrimas se derramaban sobre aquel preciado tesoro de Candy.

Archie al ver que su tío demoraba, tomo fuerzas de flaqueza entro al lugar donde se encontraba, lo vio a lo lejos de rodillas ante un cuerpo. Le dio un vuelco el corazón, apresuro sus pasos para presenciar la amarga verdad, las lágrimas estaban brotando. Albert le dio la joya que hacia un rato había descubierto aun mojada por sus lagrimas que fue enjugada por las de Archie también.

Salió callado de aquel lugar.

Al rato le entregaron el cuerpo dentro de un ataúd para ser trasladado de lugar. El jefe dio sus sinceras condolencias a los jóvenes

La noticia se filtro y los periodistas tenían su gran noticia la hija del magnate William Albert Andry se encontraba dentro de las victimas La noticia corrió como pólvora y llego a los periodistas que se agolpaban en el puerto, para encontrar su noticia para la plana del día.

Espero a que llegara George el tendría más raciocinio que él, para manejar tan amarga verdad. Una funeraria se encargaría de todo el traslado. En el hotel se encontraron con George el llamo hacia a Chicago para dar la noticia de la muerte Candy.

George llegó al lugar acordado pero solo encontró a Archie y Albert no se localizaba por ningún lado.

* * *

En un departamento de New york

Mama ven a ver esto-se regocijaba a tan horrible noticia

Que sucede hija sucede algo-angustiada a los gritos de la muchacha inválida

Te das cuenta ahora será mío ella no existe y podrá pensar solo en mí-se reía por la noticia del periódico

Hija es muy triste, tu lo crees el no te ama deja eso de una lado por favor- suplicándole que no siguiera con esa actitud

Cállate tú fuiste la que insististe a que él se quedara y ahora está el campo libre-tirando el periódico y se dirigió a su cuarto, para arreglarse ir a ver a Terry ella lo consolaría por la muerte, tenía un plan así que todo saldría muy bien.

* * *

En los camerino del Teatro Broadway en New York

Kleis que te sucede te has puesto pálida contéstame-Harry preguntando a la chica que veía el periódico

No respondió a la pregunta del actor compañero de ella, corrió y golpeo el camerino del hombre de ojos color de zafiro amigo de ella, el cual no leía los periódicos para salvaguardarse de las críticas severas o en ocasiones de los elogios subidos de tono de alguna periodista que deseaba robar el corazón del guapo actor. Los cuales no ayudaban a que su ego y autoestima se sintiera bien en ningún momento y lo desenfocaba de lo que en ese momento acaparaba todo su atención y a lo que se había volcado la actuación.

Terry abre la puerta-tocando insistentemente

Kleis espérate solo me pongo algo ahora si quieres verme como Dios me trajo al mundo tendrás que pagar por el espectáculo-se escuchaba de lo más tranquilo

No seas estúpido abre la puerta, que no estoy para bromas – se enojo

Si que estas de mal humor, engordaste y no te queda tu vestuario- reía desde adentro del camerino, eran amigos, y los chistes entre ellos eran mordaces, abrió la puerta y le brindo unas de sus risas encantadoras.

Léelo y entenderás mi precisión-entregándole la primera plana del periódico.


	8. ¡Adiós Candy!

Hay perdón por la tardanza es que los exámenes me dejaron las neuronas convulsionando pero espero que la espera valga la pena, es una historia que está en mi Psiquis enferma, por lo que está en progreso y no la escribo porque cuando la escribo me tardo más de lo que yo quiero, yo muero por darla de una sola vez. Pero esta vez fue lo que me salió de esa "psiquis enferma" pero no es culpa suya, sí de mis papas, de la loca de mi abuela que me consiente demasiado y por supuesto de mis Terrys y Alberts que han pasado por mi vida y por supuesto por mi culpa también.

Esta historia esta dedica a ¡YENNY!

* * *

¡Adiós Candy!

El periódico rezaba "La Guerra toca a ricos y pobres La heredera de la familia Andry, Candice White Andry se encontraba dentro de las víctimas del cobarde ataque al gran trasatlántico Lusitania"

¿Kleis es una broma tuya? – sintiendo que los brazos no le respondían ante la noticia del periódico en el interior deseaba que dicha noticias no fuese cierta su cerebro se debatió entre el porqué y el cómo llego a estar en ese barco su rubia pecosa.

¡Es que no te das cuenta no es broma! - Lloraba por lo que estaba en el periódico, le dolía que Terry sufriera por la muerte de aquel amor que no pudo ser, ella observó como poco a poco el se apagó al lado de Susana. La cercanía dentro de los ensayos hizo que entablaran una relación en donde ella, era la confidente de Terry lo escuchaba por horas, incluso le confesó la relación con Candy y como se dieron las cosas, desde aquella ocasión en donde ella interpreto Julieta ella lo veía con otros ojos, cuando sentía el tierno beso al final de la obra le briba cada hebra del cuerpo y todo su ser se estremecía por el tibio aliento acercándose del joven actor, ella sabía por boca de él, que era en Candy en la que se inspiraba, las audiciones se las peleaba con mucho ahincó, donde daba su mejor interpretación y era más insistentes si en los papeles eran coprotagonizados por el guapo actor rebelde, al principio negó sus sentimientos, luego los acepto y no le importo estar relegada a ser la amiga de la estrella del espectáculo.

¡Debo saber si es verdad! – lo decía mientras entraba al camerino a colocarse algo más apropiado para la charla con el jefe de la compañía.

De inmediato se dirigió al despacho de Hataway donde pediría si era posible de rodillas una licencia de unos días para investigar la situación.

Al entrar saludo con mucho respeto viendo al jefe sentado frente a un escritorio desordenado el cual tenía muchos guiones, en muchas ocasiones le había brindado la mano para salir adelante con su temperamento, que varias veces lo había metido en problemas, él junto con Kleis le ayudaron a controlar esos arrebatos, lo convencieron que dentro de la actuación podría utilizar este tipo de personalidad, para interpretar de manera formidable cada uno de sus personajes; la pasión, dolor, rencor, desprecio, odio y sobre todo amor no correspondido, eran emanados con soberbias interpretaciones en el escenario, producto de las experiencias en su propia vida.

Está bien Terry te daré los días que solicitas, por lo sucedido se decretó duelo nacional en apoyo a los familiares de las víctimas. Por lo que se tendrá que aplazar el estreno de la obra – El jefe de la compañía le otorgo unos días de licencia, aduciendo que luego del desastre la población no tendría ánimo para estar en eventos de esa clase.

Gracias Robert te lo agradezco de todo corazón –las palabras salieron sinceras.

Es más creó que les daré a todos una buenas vacaciones, los ensayos han estado formidables y lo que proyectan junto a Kleis, me cautivo ¡Estoy fascinado y te felicito espero que siga siempre así! – lo decía con una sonrisa y aceptación de la interpretación de los actores.

Terry guardo silencio sonrió para sí mismo era cierto la pareja de Kleis y Grandchester era una mancuerna extraordinaria, la química emanada por los dos castaños, era sabida en todos los escenarios del lugar, los periódicos habían notificado de que eran pareja en varias ocasiones, lo que ponía furiosa a la prometida, la fuerza que daba Kleis en los papeles era fantástica como que en ese momento le declara su amor al chico de ojos azules, él por su parte daba su interpretación con gallardía y ardor donde en la única que pensaba era en Candy con pasión desenfrenada.

Salió deprisa de la oficina para arreglar algunas cosas en su camerino, en el largo pasillo detrás del escenario.

¿Qué te dijo Terry? – Con duda preguntaba detrás del escenario

Kleis, gracias por preguntar me ha dado la licencia para averiguar y a todos les dará vacaciones, voy a traer mi billetera y recoger algo de mi camerino así que luego te veo – se apresuró para ordenar lo que necesitaba antes de salir del teatro.

Kleis se dirigía a hablar con Robert y hablar con respecto de lo sucedido de Terry y ponerlo al tanto de eso, que afectaría a Terry, temía lo peor en la reacción del joven de ojos de zafiro, cuando se dirigía a la oficina para poder explicar lasituación, pero se encontró con alguien que llegaba a verlo también.

¿Qué haces aquí? – le decía con mucho enojo.

¡A ti no tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida! – con descaró.

Vienes a regodearte de lo sucedido – con lágrimas en los ojos al recordar la dolorosa noticia.

Vengo como la persona que soy, la prometida de la única estrella de esta compañía- remarcando las últimas palabras y riéndose de la dama de enfrente, haciéndole sentir su rabia a través del mensaje que salía como dardos al corazón de la actriz.

Eres una manipuladora, crees que no me ha dado cuenta de tus juegos de ser la niña inocente, débil que no hace nada – parándose delante de la que se encontraba en silla de ruedas.

Por favor y hablas de manipulación, cuando yo sé que tú has dicho que eres la novia de Terry, deberías de dar gracias que estoy en esta silla de ruedas, pues a consecuencia de eso tu pudiste tener el papel de Julieta o se te olvida que fue por mi accidente que obtuviste el rol que te lanzo al estrellato – con un cinismo que dolía y lastimaba el ego y autoestima de la morena.

En muchas ocasiones la había insultado de esa manera, le recordaba una y otra vez que ella era estrella gracias a su accidente.

De verdad que entiendo porque Terry se apagó gracias al veneno que emanas por la boca víbora – esto nunca se lo había dicho, pero a raíz de las noticias del día ella, se encontraba con los sentimientos a flor de piel, esta vez no daría marcha atrás y las palabras salieron sin siquiera pensarlas

En ese instante Terry apareció cuando Kleis le decía víbora

¡Karen Kleis te ordeno que no trates de esa forma a mí prometida¡-con enojo.

Pero yo yo yo-tartamudeando y sintiendo como las piernas le temblaban al ver la cara fría de Terry que en varias ocasiones mostraba pero jamás se le había dirigido a ella.

¡Yo nada¡ no muestras ningún respeto hacías las personas – acercándose hacia la chica rubia y rodeándole con su brazo varonil.

Terry solo vine a ver si estabas bien por la noticia del periódico, se que entablaste una amistad con esa familia tan importante, Kleis me agredió desde que vine – Haciéndose la victima delante de Terry.

Susana era perspicaz y se dio cuenta de la amistad que existió con esa familia desde que ella le comento a Terry de ese escándalo de la alta sociedad, por un azar del destino, en unas de sus visitas por compromiso a Susana y donde como casi siempre no tenían nada que sacar en conversación ella comento la noticia donde se dio a conocer la identidad de William Albert Andry, el castaño al escuchar el apellido Andry inmediatamente pidió el periódico y se enteró quien era en realidad el abuelo William, eso lo turbo y en algunos días no visitó a Susana, ella adujo que fue para ponerse en contacto con ese personaje. Pero la verdad es que se encontraba triste el mismo destino les había jugado una dura pasada pues si él hubiese sabido quien era el abuelo Williams jamás hubiera dejado a Candy en el Colegio San Pablo, uno de los porqué él salió del colegio fue para que el famoso tío abuelo no la repudiara. En esos días estuvo de lo más dolido y enfadado con Albert por no haber dicho su identidad.

Luego el escándalo del rompimiento de el compromiso con Neal, aunque Albert trato de que no saliera a luz, la prensa se entero gracias a Sara Legan y Eliza Legan, ellas llevaron a las revistas amarillistas la noticia con el objeto de hacer quedar mal a Candy y en donde por un tiempo el nombre de la chica huérfana se comento por un buen rato. Susana también utilizo esta información para desprestigiar a Candy, comentándole a Terry la noticia encontrada en las revistas sensacionalistas.

Terry sufrió por esa noticia no podía creer que ella se casara con el engreído y cobarde de Neal, pero por medio de un investigador que él mismo contrato supo toda la verdad, de nuevo supo que su tarzan pecosa era inocente y que toda la calumnia venía de parte de los Legan que por despecho al destierro que se les fue dado por Albert, dieron a conocer los pormenores de ese asunto.

Kleis se retiro de prisa y se dirigió a su camerino a llorar por el mal entendido y por la hipocresía manifestada en la cara de Susana, le molesto la forma que defendieron a la inválida mujer y lo mucho que Terry ponía empeño en la chica cuando la otra no se lo merecía en lo más mínimo, cuando salió de prisa se doblo el pie a lo que tuvo que asistir al hospital por una torcedura que le produjo mucho dolor en el pie.

Lo siento Susana tu sabes la amistad que existió con Albert y pues Candy esta de más decírtelo debo acompañarlo en este momento me voy estaré en contacto contigo luego hablamos.

Creo que no es conveniente que visites de esa manera a esa familia.

Lo siento Susana debo ir acompañara a mi amigo, debe necesitarme.

Pero que pretendes solo con ir y presentarte no solucionaras nada.

Es que debo ir – el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos pensar en lo que encontraría.

Entiende no conoces a esa familia, a que vas a ir.

Es cierto y no dudo de tus buenas intenciones pero debo ir – dirigiéndose a la salida del teatro.

Susana pensó encontrarlo de otra forma que pretendía con asistir que lo movía, la enfureció ver la reacción del actor, que se veía que en algún momento se quebraría pero la fuerza de Terry lo hacía estar en contra de todos para estar con el joven rubio.

Pero te vas – no soporto más y le grito – Ella está muerta aunque tú vayas ella no revivirá eres un estúpido – esto se oyó por todo el teatro incluso los tramoyistas que se encontraban cerca quedaron atónitos al oír lo dicho por la joven en silla ruedas.

Terry volteo a ver – Veo porque Kleis te dijo víbora pero esta discusión se quedara para otra ocasión y sí soy un estúpido por creerme todas tus mentiras adiós Susana – la dejo ahí y salió del teatro

Abordo un taxi enfadado por lo sucedido con la chica rubia dentro del teatro en cautnas ocsiones había soportado su caprichos y manipulaciones pero esta vez no daría marcha atrás, se dirigió a la estación cerca del muelle donde daban información de las víctimas del hundimiento.

Reconoció un semblante que hacía años no lo veía era George que se encontraba terminando de realizar el papeleó para el traslado de los restos a Lakewood.

Tú eras aquel hombre que se encontraba con Candy cuando viajo a Inglaterra – dirigiéndose a la mano derecha del Sr. Andry.

Buenos días Sr. Grandchester mi nombre es George y soy el asistente del Sr. William Albert Andry – haciendo una reverencia, el amigo de todo la vida poseía un aplomó digno de aplaudirse. Al parecer se entero de la noticia de la muerte de la Srita. Candy – con el rostro serió

¿Entonces es cierto? – quedándose de pie con los ojos a punto de llorar por la chica de pecas

¡Sí! Albert la reconoció dentro de las victimas – esto con un dejo de tristeza – los siento Sr. Grandchester debo de arreglar otros asuntos.

¡Claro!, me puede indicar ¿Dónde puedo localizar al Sr. Andry? – tratando de encontrar en su alma y cerebro un poco de cordura a todo lo sucedido en un solo día.

Ese es el asunto que debo de arreglar no tengo idea de donde se encuentra – esto afligido por el paradero del patriarca -Debo encontrarlo para salir lo antes posible a Lakewood, con permiso debo seguir en mi trabajo.

¿Puedo ayudarlo a buscarlo? – se ofreció para encontrarle y con eso saber si toda lo sucedido era cierto, se negaba a creer que tarzan pecosa estuviese muerta.

Es usted muy amable, Archie también se encuentra en la búsqueda del Sr. Andry. Estamos hospedados en el Hotel Arcade, cualquier información la puede dejar en la recepción.

¡Arhie! ¡¿El también se encuentra aquí?¡.

Si él estaba junto con Albert al reconocer a Candy.

Era cierto no había duda era la chica con pecas la que estaba en el trasatlántico, en su ser algo lo movió a buscar a Albert lo apreciaba a pesar de lo sucedido, la duda del porque la chica de ojos verdes se dirigía en ese trasatlántico lo quemaba por dentro.

El aliado de toda la vida, el amigo de Inglaterra y el sobrino, unieron fuerzas para la búsqueda del magnate, que en este momento estaría totalmente devastado por todo lo sucedido

Lo buscaron en todos los hospitales, comisarias y otros hoteles, Terry estaba a punto de darse por vencido, un brillo surgió en sus ojos por la idea que se asomo, tomo un taxi y se dirigió hacia el sector de los bares de New York, si Albert estaba sintiendo como él cuando perdió a Candy estaría acompañando su dolor y tratando de mitigar su alma y sentimientos con alcohol. Entro a cada lugar donde servían ese tipo de bebidas, al entrar a uno lo encontró, Albert estaba totalmente ebrio sobre la barra, pidiendo más licor al cantinero, el cual se lo estaba negando, al verle de esa manera un déjá vu vino a la memoria de Terry, esta escena ya se había vivido unos años atrás.

Basta Albert, cálmate es suficiente – acercándose al rubio tratando de arrancarlo de la barra

Déjame en paz idiota – empujando con sus últimas fuerzas al joven castaño

¿Lo conoce? – pregunto el cantinero – El es el Sr. Andry – haciendo notar respeto a la identidad del hombre que se encontraba ebrio en la barra.

Si claro es un viejo amigo – afirmo y viendo de frente al hombre grueso que se encontraba detrás del mostrador.

Vaya si solo celebridades están en mi negocio una estrella y un multimillonario esto es impresionante – sorprendido el viejo cantinero al reconocer a Terry, acomodando los vasos en una repisa

Albert que te sucede vamos te llevo al hotel con George – Cargándole para sacarle fuera del establecimiento

Que me dejes en paz – volteándose para colocarse en frente de él desafiándolo

Espero que no tomes a mal lo que está por venir – viendo las condiciones poco favorecedoras del amigo.

El primer puñetazo le pego en seco a Albert, luego uno más en el estomago dejándolo de rodillas

Eres Terry solo el podría pegarme de esa forma – dejándose ir sobre él tratando en vano de acertar con puños

Reacciona Albert, donde está el hombre valiente que en aquella ocasión me dio una paliza, para ayudarme y sacarme de mi intoxicación. Cuantas fueron quince trompadas me faltan trece para estar a mano

Otra en la boca que reventó el labio del rubio, dos más en cada mejilla y otra al costado dejándole tendido sobre el suelo del bar.

Como pudo se incorporo aferrándose del banco que se encontraba enfrente de la barra – la profecía todo es culpa de la profecía, los espíritus oscuros se la llevaron, el sol me odia la luna a ella, yo tuve la culpa no escuche a las ancianas, es mi culpa mátame.

Vamos Albert por favor el alcohol a echo mierda tu mente, yo al menos recitaba al loco de Shakespeare pero tú hablas idioteces - Esto enfureció mas Terry arremetiendo sin piedad contra el joven rubio. Dándole otros golpes.

Que me mates te digo mátame que solo así puedo estar con ella – se oía la suplica del joven de ojos azules llenos de lagrimas.

A parte de que te has vuelto loco, eres un maldito egoísta te irías directo al cielo con ella y yo al meritito infierno por culpa tuya, no lo lograras aunque en este momento ganas no me faltan - Con todas sus fuerzas lo volvió a golpear dejándole inconsciente frente a él

Señor deme un balde de agua bien fría por favor – dirigiéndose al cantinero

Oiga pensé que no podría con él, tenga espero que sepa lo que está haciendo – asombrado de todo lo sucedido dentro del bar

Terry dejo caer el agua sobre el hombre tirado, al instante reacciono por lo frio del agua y de apoco se incorporo.

Terry le dio algo de afectivo al cantinero por el desastre que ocasionó dentro del negocio, lo cual era más de lo que se había roto, pero Terry le dijo que no había problema que era por las molestias ocasionadas. Salieron del lugar con ritmo pausado y se dirigieron a Central Park cerca de un lago que se asemejaba aquel en Escocia donde había pasado unas inolvidables vaciones. Terry lo había descubierto cuando se sentía agobiado de su vida era su lugar donde escapaba de todo lo que abrumaba su existencia.

Al parecer la vida me dio la oportunidad de ayudarte de la misma forma que tu lo hiciste conmigo- tranquilos sentados sobre el verde pasto.

¡Gracias! – dijo muy serio el joven de ojos azules viendo el agua que se mecía con el arrullo del viento que ayudaba a tranquilizar su alma, luego de lo sucedido en el bar.

Esa vez supe que la amabas Albert y pensé que tú la podrías hacer feliz – bajando la mirada.

No estaba seguro si ella me amaba como yo la amaba. Por eso me aleje de ella luego le envié un paquete con un abrigo con la dirección donde tú estabas en aquel teatro de mala muerte en el cual trabajabas a causa de la bebida – tratando de recordar lo ocurrido en esa ocasión.

¡Me estás diciendo que Candy me vio en ese estado deplorable en el que estuve! – se oía vergüenza en su voz.

Si pero ella no se quedo contigo Terry no intento siquiera hablarte, ni busco de nuevo tu cariño.

Siempre pensé que era una alucinación producto de mi intoxicación – sorprendido por la declaración del hombre

Por eso pensé que ella ya no deseaba regresar a tu lado. Luego vino la verdad que yo era el abuelo Williams noticia que salió en los periódicos, la cual debes de estar enterado.

Claro me tomo por sorpresa pero luego entendí muchas cosas, como él porque tú te encontrabas cerca de Candy y el porqué de aquellas preguntas cuando estuvimos en el zoológico.

Claro pensé que podías protegerla, veía un chico con mucho espíritu igual al de ella.

Tus sentimientos hacia ella eran fuertes, la amabas.

Desde que ella tenía apenas seis años.

¡Me dices que tu y Candy se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo!.

Sí

Pero la vida se empecino a separarnos

Albert no comprendo todo lo que ha pasado y en ocasiones pienso que esto no puede ser cierto

Creó que yo pienso lo mismo, espero encontrar perdón en todas las personas que amaron a Candy porque soy el único culpable – Con esa confesión Albert se levanto e hizo un ademan para retirarse – Vamos Terry debemos irnos ya no me siento tan mal el hablar contigo me ha ayudado

Espera con eso de la profecía que dijiste en el bar que pasa no entiendo a que te refieres – con curiosidad al respecto de la confesión bajo estado etílico

Se lo narro a groso modo, todo lo sucedido en su visita a la reservación. Terry no sabía que decir no comprendió nada y no reacciono ante lo narrado por su amigo aunque le daba duda si era cierto o no y la incertidumbre no se alejo de su alma.

Los dos amigos se retiraron de aquel lugar que les brindo paz y tranquilidad por un momento se dirigieron en silencio hacia el hotel para evitar más angustias a la familia, se reunieron con George y Archie en el hotel, que se sintieron aliviados, que el otro joven lo hubiese encontrado, el asistente lo noto golpeado de la cara y le dijo que si había encontrado problemas o fue víctima de algún asaltó, a lo que replico muy calmado.

Son deudas pendientes que tuve que cancelar – bajando el rostro y entrando a la habitación para limpiarse un poco la cara.

George se extraño por lo dicho pero no pregunto más – recordó lo sucedido en aquella ocasión en chicago y solo fue cuestión de atar cabos para entender el porqué de los moretones.

Se dirigieron a Lakewood donde le darían cristiana sepultura al cuerpo de Candy. Los apesadumbrados hombres dentro del tren solo miraban a través de la ventana o en ocasiones cerraban los ojos queriendo dormir un poco, por momentos percibían como el aire se tornaba espeso y en varias ocasiones salieron de a uno a tomar aire.

Terry fue el primero y se asomo a la barandilla del vagón el viento recio producto de la velocidad del tren, agitaba su cabello, escuchaba la voz de Candy gritando su nombre una y otra vez. Su memoria trajo a su mente aquella ocasión cuando Candy llego corriendo tras su tren vestida de blanco. No opuso más resistencia a sus sentimientos, el rostro se le llenó de lagrimas y pensó que se vería muy linda de ángel en el cielo.

Aunque pidió ver el cuerpo de Candy, no se le permitió por el trámite de traslado, mas el tiempo que estuvo en el agua, no se le otorgo ese último deseó, el último que la vio fue Albert.

George se encargo junto con la tía Abuela con respecto al sepelio de Candy fueron los que dieron la noticia y ayudaron a los del hogar de Ponny a su traslado al cementerio. Albert estaba abatido y no tenía fuerzas para esa tarea.

La sepultura se realizo donde se encontraba Anthony y Steve a solicitud de Albert ella era y seria una Andry.

Por la tarde se oía el repicar de las campanas en señal de duelo

La hermana Maria y la Señorita Ponny lloraban en silencio, algunos niños fueron llevados para despedirse de su Jefe. Jimmy era el más afectado, al igual que Josh que lloraban a la par de las encargadas del orfanato.

En otro lugar se encontraba Anni que estaba muy callada, había llorado tanto desde la noticia que en ese instante sus ojos ya no poseían mas lagrimas para derramar, por el contario Patty que se encontraba en Florida y había viajado para el sepelio, lloraba a más no poder y las fuerzas para resistir tan irreparable pérdida se desvanecieron, la chica intelectual sintió desfallecerse y las piernas le flaquearon, Tom que estaba atento a todos sus movimientos se apresuro a colocarse cerca de ella y la tomo por la cintura con su poderosa mano y la acerco con mucha fuerza para que no se desplomara.

¡Gracias! – levantando la vista y viendo con ternura al joven vaquero

Solo lo hice para que no te lastimes y tendríamos más motivos para llorar – lo dijo muy frio pero en el interior se preocupaba por aquella chica que vivió con él momentos muy especiales.

Ella coloco su cabeza en el recio pecho del joven vaquero a lo que este no evito, acuno a la chica en su brazo, la apretó con más seguridad hacia su cuerpo, sintió su aroma a frutas frescas y acidas sin mucha complicación, era el que regularmente ella había sentido no era una ilusión era aquel franco y dulce chico que le ayudo en su estadía en el hogar de Ponny, reparó disimuladamente en sus ojos color miel estaban vidriosos por todo lo sucedido, pero se veía tranquilo y su dulce sonrisa que le había cautivado hoy se encontraba nublada a causa del deceso de su hermana que convivió con él por diez años en el orfanato. Le agradecía el hecho de estar ahí, cuando sepultaron a Steve nadie estuvo con ella y fueron varias las veces que ella se desmayo, por lo que los moretones no faltaron en la chica tímida.

El la observo sintió su aroma a fruta dulce y flores que también le había encantado, era tan diferente a él, deseaba y anhelaba volver a besar sus labios pero claro no era el momento oportuno, pero luego recordó el abandono y casi la suelta, pero la deseaba no comprendía el porqué pero se conformaría con tenerla tan siquiera ese instante junto a él.

En un momento se vieron y se otorgaron una dulce sonrisa, ella se acerco mas a él, sintiendo su calor humano. Este hecho sorprendió a Anni que se preguntaba que estaba sucediendo entre esos dos.

El sonido de las Gaitas se escuchaba melancólico en el cementerio, a solicitud del tío, Archie consintió tocar junto con él, en esta ocasión el que no soporto los recuerdos fue el sobrino, le afloraron los sentimientos y su memoria le llevo a la ocasión que fue necesario despedirse de su hermano cuando falleció. Sus lagrimas corrían por su bello rostro al recordar a la gatita que le salvo, cuando accidentalmente abrió la puerta invento de su hermano víctima de la guerra injusta la cual cobraba otra víctima inocente.

* * *

En un barco rumbo a Escocia se encontraba una chica en su camarote

Señorita Kleis su comida – tocando a la entrada del camarote

¡Gracias! Pase adelante– dirigiéndose amablemente al mesero que llevaba la comida dentro del camarote

Como siguió de su tobillo señorita Kleis – viendo la pierna de la señorita recostada en un cómodo sillón

Muy bien este reposo me ha sentado muy bien mas tarde podre salir

Bueno cualquier cosa que desee comuníquele a la camarera

Entrada la noche tubo animo de salir de su camarote y observar el mar, una neblina envolvía toda la cubierta, ella lloraba viendo como se alejaba de aquel que la había lastimado. Al ver el azul profundo y la oscuridad de la noche, esta sensación de soledad y apatía la sobresalto y un frio extraño recorrió toda su espalda. Esa misma oscuridad se alegrara de todo lo que ella había pasado.

Unos ojos color verde profundo la observaba y percibió la tristeza que emanaba la chica. Por un momento trato de hablarle pero ella giro sobre sus talones y se alejo con cierta dificultad por el dolor en el tobillo. Trato de alcanzarle, entre la niebla desapareció "Sería un fantasma" – con eso se retiro a su camarote pensando si fue un fantasma que se había presentado ante él

La noche siguió sin mucho contratiempo el dolor en esa ocasión le dejo dormir, ya no tenía más lágrimas, pensando en él, recordando el rostro y ojos del amor de su vida.

* * *

Lakewod

Poco a Poco se fueron retirando del lugar todos los asistentes al funeral, despidiéndose de los conocidos que se encontraban acongojados ante la pérdida de la heredera del Sr. Andry

El último en retirarse fue un joven de ojos azules, cabello leonado rubio y con traje escocés, se acercaba a la tumba con los ojos vidriosos despidiéndose de su amada pequeña – ¡Adiós Candy!

Continuara…

* * *

Siento Terracan que piensas de esa manera sobre mí este Fic es pura diversión pero si removió sentimientos en ti, cuanto lo siento solo te pido que sigas leyendo para que sepas el porqué de todo y definitivamente no soy **Bruta **solo tengo faltas de ortografías pero de eso a ser lo que tú dices no lo creó de todas formas ¡Gracias!.

Lucecita claro no terminara así es un Fic de tragedia amor y reencuentro. Perdón si te hice llorar pero quiero decirte que hay algo que te llego a tu memoria y movió esos sentimientos Gracias por leer y lamento el haberte puesto tan triste.

Yenny que alegría saber que estas pendiente de mi historia amiguis saludos y abracitos para ti.

A los que leen en anonimato Domo Arigato de todo corazón.

Y las que dejaron su Review, hoy les envió un saludo en su perfil.


	9. Recuerdos Parte I

Aquí de nuevo expresando lo que me sale del alma con mi Fic! Es que está un poco complicado pero si tu empiezas a leer desde aquí te sugiero que desde el principio, ya que sí no lo entenderán pero a las que siguen mi historia Gracias!

Yenny tu historia!

* * *

Recuerdos parte # 1

En el trasatlántico rumbo a Escocia

La chica se despierta un tanto tarde, se estira perezosa en la cama. Coloca el pie adolorido para percatarse de la mejoría, lo movió de un lado a otro al parecer ya no le dolía tanto como otros días antes de abordar el barco, con el pie casi sin dolor se coloca lo primero que encuentra en su maleta para luego salir sin mucho ánimo al comedor y tomar su desayuno en ese elegante lugar, donde se escucha la gente charlando con mucho ánimo, de lo hermoso que se encontraba decorada el buffet del desayuno, las flores preciosas que se encontraban en los jarrones, de todo los espacios que poseía el lujoso trasatlántico "Olimpic".

Pase adelante señorita – el host le daba la bienvenida, señalándole el camino para llevarle a una mesa – Una mesa para cuantas personas – preguntando con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mmmm… para una por favor – observando que en varias se encontraban parejas charlando o familias con sus hijos degustando el desayuno. No soporto la idea de estar sola desde hora debía de ser fuerte pero no logro, todavía se encontraba susceptible.

¡Gracias! Pensándolo bien tomare mi desayuno en mi camarote – Dando la vuelta para dirigirse a su compartimiento.

En una mesa cerca a una ventana que daba al mar un joven de ojos verdes profundos, de ese verde que cambia con el estado de ánimo al igual que con la ropa o con el reflejo del sol la vio entrando al lugar, se sobresalto al ver que era la misma chica que había visto en la cubierta la noche anterior dentro de la niebla, sintió alegría el saber que no se trataba de un fantasma o producto de su misma imaginación, trato de alcanzarle pero se encontraba retirado de la entrada principal, por lo que al llegar hasta donde había salido no le dio alcance, su oportunidad de saludarle se había esfumado. De nuevo la vio triste su rostro no se inmutaba con nada, solo veía extraña a los que estaban degustando los ricos platillos del barco. Y la mirada perdida al parecer no tenía ánimo de seguir dentro del barullo que se sentía dentro del comedor.

Recorrió el barco todo el mañana para ver si encontraba a la extraña chica que había visto dentro de la niebla, sintió pena por ella y la tristeza que demostraba en su rostro, algo le movía a seguirla y encontrarle.

A medio día se dirigió al comedor tal vez tendría la dicha que ella volviera aparecerse por ese lugar se aposto de frente y cerca de la entrada, pidió su almuerzo y lo devoro lo más rápido que pudo, para estar atento cuando ella entrara, paso media, cuarto de hora, una hora, hora y media tres horas ahí sentado, desistió era tenaz, pero era casi imposible que se dirigiera a almorzar, miro a su alrededor y el lugar estaba casi vacío, estaban preparando el lugar para la cena, limpiando todo el desorden que había quedado del almuerzo, se levanto molesto todo lo conseguía y esta vez no era la acepción, se dirigió a su camarote a descansar, la tarde la paso en su camarote imaginando el rostro de esa chica y tratando de interpretar el porqué de su tristeza.

Llegada la noche se dejo vencer la mañana siguiente tocarían tierra, su oportunidad de verla de nuevo se estaba acabando, claro que era hermosa eso no había duda, algo en sus ojos lo movió a saber quién era.

Cansado de dar vueltas por el barco sin encontrar rastros de la chica. Se dirigió al bar del barco a brindar por todos sus éxitos. El negocio que tanto había soñado por años lo había conseguido, estaba todo perfecto en su vida pero debía de tener cautela con sus impulsos y aunque hacía poco que lo había conseguido era más que esperado que la alianza Andry&Hannover sería fenomenal, al parecer el estar en ese colegio en donde a un principio no acertaba a encajar era lo que ayudaba a sus éxitos que ahora tenía en sus manos, ahora entendía porque su Tío le había insistido en estar dentro de sus aulas, luego la beca a la Soborna de Paris le dio mucha seguridad para realizar todo lo que se había propuesto, sus metas las alcanzaba, poseía voluntad y carácter para llegar a la cima, a pesar de las dificultades que encontraba no daba marcha atrás, en ocasiones era impulsivo pero esto le daba oportunidad de actuar antes que los demás, actitud que en varias ocasiones le había dado problemas.

Sumido en sus pensamientos se encontraba llegando al bar, se asombro al verle sentada frente a la barra era ella, la misma silueta vista en la neblina. El corazón se le acelero, sudo y trago seco. Camino en dirección de la chica decidido a entablar una charla como fuera con la bella mujer, el ambiente era más que perfecto se encontraba a media luz y de fondo solo se escuchaba la suave música de un piano. Sonrió para sí mismo.

Estaba acercándose cuando ella se levanto repentinamente, pasando a su lado sin siquiera verle, solo unas lagrimas brillaron en su rostro, con la poca luz de una hermosa lámpara de fino cristal decorado que se encontraba en medio del salón.

Buenas noches – tratando de que ella se fijara en él.

Buenas noches – respondió sin siquiera verle caminando de prisa hacia la salida y retirándose las lagrimas del rostro.

Decidió no seguirle, llorando ella ¿Que conversación tendrían?, desistió de su intento. Se acerco a la barra para preguntar sobre la chica que se encontraba hacia unos instantes. Se dio cuenta del vaso que se encontraba frente a ella, se encontraba intacto no había probado nada de la bebida.

¿Disculpe sabe el nombre de la señorita que se encontraba sentada aquí? – sacando unos billetes de su cartera.

Si la señorita Kleis del camarote de primera clase cuatrocientos seis – recogiendo el trago que estaba intacto bebiéndolo – Es un Whisky muy caro y no se debe desperdiciar – disculpándose por su acción anterior.

¡Gracias! – le dio unos billetes por la información que le brindaba.

Pues lleva varias noches que pide Whisky seco, se queda viendo el vaso por un gran rato luego derrama unas lágrimas, paga, deja la propina y se marcha – recostándose sobre la barra dando información por la propina otorgada por el caballero

El joven se quedo perplejo de la extraña forma de comportarse de la chica, pero le alegraba saber el apellido de la chica, la cual le robaba el suspiro desde que la vio la primera vez.

* * *

Lakewood

En la entrada de la hermosa mansión un hombre de cabello negro se aseguraba que todos los asistentes fueran despedidos junto con la tía abuela la cual a pesar de no agradarle la linda chica de ojos verdes estaba presente, días atrás se daba cuenta de la influencia que ejercía la pequeña en Albert, ella ayudaba a mitigar su presión en ser la cabeza de los Andry, todavía no lo podía creer que ella estuviese muerte, volteo hacia dentro del salón y escuchaba su risa junto con la de Albert que eran melodías a sus oídos por la felicidad que ellos emanaban al verles juntos, ese recuerdo compungió su corazón, y sintió más dolor al cerrar los ojos y visualizar el brillo de los ojos de ambos al verse cuando se saludaban, su plegaria de todos los días era ver al heredero del Clan Andry feliz, cosa que en este momento estaba lejos de ser. Frunció el entrecejo ahora le preocupaba la reacción de Albert, debía de estar atenta a cualquier cambio en su comportamiento, no deseaba que nada malo le pasara, lo amaba a pesar de los errores que había cometido al encerrarlo en aquella mansión por tanto tiempo, se lamentaba la tristeza que vio en su ojos al verle en el funeral, una lagrimas rodaron por su rostro, que rápido limpió con su pañuelo con mucha delicadeza. Debía presentarse con toda discreción las reglas de protocolo y etiqueta lo exigían. Se encontraba atendiendo a los asistentes al funeral y debía de guardar la compostura aún sintiendo el corazón dolerse por tanto sufrimiento en la familia Andry.

Me retiro George a mi habitación – despidiéndose del asistente.

Sofía – llamo George.

La dama de compañía le ayudaba a retirarse a su recamara.

Claro Sr. Elroy, yo esperare a Albert, ¡Buenas Noches! – inclinando la cabeza con respeto.

Las personas que están dentro de la sala – pregunto

No se preocupe – No la dejo terminar rápido contesto el aliado, se veía cansada, la congoja dentro de su rostro se veía de lejos – Albert los atenderá ya viene para acá – señalando hacia el camino donde se veía venir el joven rubio.

Ella se dirigió a las escaleras para retirarse a su alcoba estaba cansada pero deseaba llorar y calmar así la pena que sentía por Albert.

¿Te sientes bien Albert? – frente a la entrada de la mansión en Lakewood.

¿Ya fueron a dejar a los niños del hogar Ponny? – acercándose con una tristeza yevitando la pregunta, su rostro lo delataba.

¡Claro ya todos se fueron! – aclaro su garganta para no llorar, por notar el rostro del joven tan inmensamente triste - estuvieron esperándote para despedirte pero no volvías de la tumba se les hacia tarde y decidieron marcharse – dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a dentro de la mansión.

Entro con gaita en mano que fue recibida rápidamente por un mayordomo dentro del recibidor.

Se encontraban muy tristes y creó que es lo mejor – le dijo secamente – Se encuentra dos personas esperándote en la sala – le expreso para detenerlo a que subiera las escaleras.

Hizo señas al amigo para saber quiénes eran , el solo le indico con las manos que fuese a ver quién era, hizo un gesto de molestia pues se sentía cansado y ya no quería estar más dentro de gente que al parecer solo llegaban por compromiso, cosa que no agradaba en lo más mínimo a Albert. Antes de entrar trago aire y trato de controlar sus emociones sea quien fuera, él era él Sr. Andry.

Minutos antes

Dentro de la hermosa sala en un sofá de terciopelo estampado se encontraba una mujer esbelta con rasgos finos del rostro, de ojos cafés, pelo castaño largo y su hermano que era idéntico a ella viendo asombrada lo hermosa que era la mansión.

Cierra la boca que puede venir alguien – ella viendo todo con cara de sorpresa.

Lo siento es que yo sabía que tenía dinero pero nunca pensé que fuese tanto – bajo la mirada al piso de mármol que resplandecía con el reflejo de la luz producto de una hermosa lámpara en forma de telaraña que resplandecía en medio del salón.

¿Sera él cuando era joven? – señalando un cuadro en medio de la sala.

Se parecen aunque no lo creo, él no es vanidoso para colocar, un retrato de él y en la sala – dijo sorprendida con el parecido del chico del cuadro que les sonría dulcemente con traje escoses y lindos ojos azules.

Mmmmmm… lo conoces también – dijo mientras la observaba ruborizarse.

Bueno un poco es hermoso, un caballero, generoso, caritativo, amable, valiente, libre y tiene un corazón muy noble, el tiempo que estuvimos en áfrica me ayudo un poco a saber cómo es él – dijo contando con los dedos de la mano y queriendo recordar mas elogios para el caballero.

¿Y si le conocías tantas cualidades porque se dejaron? – sin mucho miramiento pregunto.

Mmmmmm buena pregunta.

¡Contéstala! – enfatizo el hermano.

Simple él no estaba enamorado de mí ni yo de él – encogiéndose de hombros.

Todavía sigues enamorada de ese truhán de la soborna de Paris – dijo cerrando los puños un tanto enfurecido.

Ese truhán no tiene la culpa y tiene nombre – bajando la mirada recordando aquel amor.

Bueno en eso tienes razón – afirmando y viendo la tristeza al recordarle lo sufrido en ese lugar.

Creo que tú te lo tenías bien merecido – al hacer memoria supo el porqué de la reacción de ese chico.

Hay eso fue hace mucho tiempo y creo que ya no hay marcha atrás – trato de convencerse por la traición del chico.

Creo que yo tuve que ver un poco que ver con eso – dijo tristemente.

No solo con lo de Albert – respondió rápidamente.

Eso quiere decir que si hubo algo – moviendo la mano delante del rostro de la chica.

Bueno no te voy a mentir - retirando la mano que se encontraba agitándose enfrente de ella – Pero solo fue fugaz, él estaba triste por dejar a Candy, con otro que había conocido en el colegio San Pablo y yo despechada por la culpa de Hannover, dos personas solas lejos de todo y tristes es una mala combinación.

¿Qué dices?

No te escandalices por mi forma tan franca de hablar – limpiándose el rostro de inmediato para que nadie la viera.

Kelly sabía que eras liberal pero no pensé que tanto – mirando asombrado a la hermana.

Eso es pasado, pero lo que más me duele es lo Hannover - lo dijo mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Este mundo es muy machista – dijo mientras le abrazaba

Porque crees que tuve que hacerme pasar por hombre para estudiar medicina en la mejor universidad de Francia. Estamos en una sociedad de machista, manejadas por hombres o dime si no te diste cuenta en el incidente con Candy, si no hubiese sido por ti ese perro rabioso se la come de un bocado- lo decía rápidamente por su estado de ánimo estaba acelerada.

Shhh alguien viene – codeando a la chica para que se callara

Albert entro sonriendo al ver a la chica, con la cual compartió en África buenos momentos.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo te encuentras? – levantándose rápidamente y avanzando hacia a él para poder abrazar al amigo que hacía un rato no veía, el abrazo fue efusivo,

El coloco su rostro muy cerca de ella y le dijo con voz dulce. ¡Gracias! es una agradable sorpresa verte – colocando un suave beso en su mejilla y ella en la de él.

Igual a mi – se apartaron lentamente y ella vio la tristeza en su ojos a pesar de que trataba de sonreír.

¡Te presento a mi hermano Arturo Kerry! – señalando al hombre que se erguía para saludarlo

Mucho gusto – extendiendo la mano para saludarlo

¡El gusto es mío! – dijo saludándole también.

¡Gracias! Por acompañarnos en estos momentos – dijo bajando la mirada para ocultar sus vidriosos ojos.

Quiero darte mis más sinceras condolencias – trato de no llorar al ver como se encontraba el amigo.

Gracias Kelly eres muy amable – levantando sus ojos azules tratando de ser fuerte - Por todo lo que hiciste por ella en la Estación Graystonw .

Ella hizo más por nosotros, ayudo para que nosotros escapáramos – tomando su mano para brindarle apoyo.

Yo había perdido la memoria en ese entonces – dijo con tono seco – jamás la hubiese dejado ir en mis cinco cabales – apretando la mano suelta con rabia.

Te agradezco mucho por haberme ayudado a conseguir el mejor abogado – con eso trataba de desviar la atención para calmar los sentimientos del gigante rubio.

De nada por los viejos tiempos Kelly – apretó la mano de Kelly sonriendo dulcemente

En una parte del jardín Terry observo el caminar sigiloso y apesadumbrado del hombre en traje escoses, percibió como trataba de limpiar su rostro las lagrimas antes de entrar de lleno a la mansión.

En ocasiones se preguntaba que estaba haciendo ahí la duda y la incertidumbre no lo dejaba en paz, él en su interior reconocía que Candy no podía estar muerta algo le decía que no podía ser cierto.

¡Hola! – dijo Archie desde atrás, riendo para sí lo hacía a propósito.

Oye me asustaste – al estar sumido en sus pensamiento.

Perdón – dijo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

No me digas que todavía hay rencores contra mí Cornwell – tomando un cigarrillo de su fina cigarrera, rápidamente encendió un cerillo para prenderlo.

No por el respeto y la memoria a Candy no haría nada ten lo por seguro – tocando los rosales del jardín.

Y tu novia - pregunto cambiando de tema para apaciguar el ambiente.

La fui a dejar a su casa junto con Patty – caminaba en medio de los rosales para poder ver como se encontraban - la recuerdas – miraba el jardín con tristeza en sus ojos.

Si era la chica intelectual amiga de Candy – cerrando los ojos al mencionar el nombre de ella –¿Este jardín en primavera debe de ser muy hermoso? – al ver la gran extensión asignada al jardín.

¡Sí! Fue plantado por Anthony – dijo sin mucho preámbulo

Anthony – espeto sorprendido – hacía tiempo que no oía ese nombre "la_ gente rica sí que tiene raros pasatiempos mira que sembrar rosas, como sería esa persona_" – exhalando una bocanada de humo por la boca.

¡Hay mucho frío! – frotando su manos para calentarlas- ¿Deseas entrar? – señalando la puerta de la mansión

Gracias, veo que eres un caballero – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Tú te portaste como todo un caballero ingles, te agradezco el haber dejado el colegio para salvaguardar a Candy – entrecerrando los ojos y dejando caer su cabello para que no viera su tristeza.

Mmmmm…. No sirvió de nada porque al poco tiempo se fugo – dijo con media sonrisa.

Candy siempre tan impredecible e impulsiva, unas de sus virtudes y un gran defecto – levanto su mirada al cielo.

También la querías – viendo su reacción

Era una ilusión – dijo secamente

¡No te creó! – rebatiendo lo dicho anterior

Bueno ya es tarde para saber quien dice la verdad no crees – hablo irónico

Tengo una duda ¿tu viste a Candy? – frenándose frente a la escalinata de la mansión.

No Albert no me dejo, dijo que era mejor conservar la memoria de ella cuando se encontraba aun con vida – le dijo un tanto molesto por la pregunta y haciendo cara de pocos amigos.

Mmmmm – mascullo Terry mientras terminaba el cigarrillo y aplastándolo con el pie antes de entrar.

¿Qué te sucede? – al ver la reacción de Terry.

Nada entra que el frio ya me calo – se apresuro a llegar a la entrada de la mansión.

"_No debí hablarle siempre está muy extraño_" – meneando la cabeza al ver al joven ingles.

Entraron a la mansión, la cual asombro a Terry, estaba acostumbrado a ver lujos en Inglaterra, pero la mansión Andry, era un exquisitez a los ojos, los cuadros colocados en lugares estratégicos al igual que los jarrones de fina porcelana, con flores arregladas de manera artística junto a esculturas de ángeles con ojos divinos, en posiciones un tanto embarazosas y otros tirando flechas.

¡Los ángeles son la fascinación de la Tía abuela! – viendo la cara que ponía al ver tantos dentro de la mansión

Mmmmm ya se me hacía raro – dijo con media sonrisas en su boca.

Se adentraron a la sala

Terry deseas descansar ha sido muy agitado el viaje – levantándose del sofá donde conversaba amistosamente con los hermanos – Discúlpenme – alcanzo a decir, llamo a la servidumbre, para cerciorarse que todo estuviese en orden para que todos los asistentes encontraran sus distintas habitaciones – Atiéndelos – le dijo al sobrino mientras arreglaba todo con la servidumbre

Hola Kelly es un gusto verte, Arturo que tal – adelantándose a Terry, saludando a aquellos que en esa ocasión tuvo que ayudar por la injusticia de la ley.

Le presento al Sr. Terrence Granchester – señalando al hombre que estaba casi enfrente de ellos.

Es un placer conocerlo, sus actuaciones han sido muy aplaudidas – saludándole con afabilidad.

No crea todo lo que dicen los diarios – dijo secamente al observar a la espigada mujer.

¡Mucho gusto! – alargando la mano a Terry.

Igualmente – apretando la mano del hombre, sorprendiéndose del parecido entre ambos.

La charla siguió por un rato dentro de la sala, donde en ocasiones elogiaban al actor por sus interpretaciones, para luego escuchar el relato de Arturo para salir libre de la acusación que se le había impuesto. Kelly se disculpo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Albert hablando por teléfono

Sam, todo se encuentra en orden con la escultura, ¡Gracias! , Llego en dos días para la inauguración del refugió ¡Adios! – Colgando el teléfono – ¡Disculpame! tenía que estar seguro de una situación de Chicago - viendo a la mujer que se había colocado a la par de él.

Creo que es hora de retirarnos – acercándose para despedirse.

Kelly no te vayas – ya ordene todo para que te quedaras en mi casa – tomándole de la mano.

Estoy realizando unos turnos en el hospital de chicago – dijo cuando sintió el afecto del joven.

No puedes solicitar unos días de permiso – se escucho suplicante la voz de Albert.

¡Gracias! No Albert, estoy comprometida con ese lugar – tratando de marcharse.

Vamos hazme ese favor necesito hablar con alguien, según recuerdo eres muy buena escuchando.

Está bien solo porque necesitas hablar con alguien, pero solo podre quedarme hoy, mañana tendré que partir por la tarde – se dio cuenta que necesitaba hablar con alguien por lo que accedió a quedarse.

Qué pequeño el mundo Candy los conocía, él era la persona que Candy deseaba que estuviera en el refugio - viendo al hombre en la sala, alegrándose por la elección de su amada.

Vamos no te quiere ver triste – tratando de animar al hombre frente a ella.

Gracias Kelly – acercándose y fundiéndose en otro abrazo acogedor para él.

Tú eres muy especial – recostándose en el hombro de él

Terry se encontraba en un lugar donde observaba muy bien la tierna escena de aquellos que se encontraban consolándose por la pérdida de un ser amado, se quedo sorprendido "_al parecer a Albert no le faltaban las mujeres que ayudarían a consolarlo por la pérdida de Candy"_ apretó el puño un tanto indignado por la actitud del rubio.

Se dirigieron a la sala, casi juntos al entrar el retiro su mano de ella al ver la cara de Terry de pocos amigos. Se sentía solo y gracias a él, había conocido a la chica que se encontraba ahora sirviendo de paño de lágrimas.

Creo que es hora de ir a descansar – ordeno el magnate a los invitados

Dorothy hágame el favor de acomodarlos como ordene – se encontraba en el marco de la puerta asintió con la cabeza

Acompáñenme, las habitaciones están ya preparadas – con mucho respeto.

¡Gracias! – dijeron todos al unisonó.

Albert se dirigió a la cocina para dejar todo un claro con el ama de llaves para el desayuno y almuerzo.

Dorothy se apresuro para ayudar a la distribución de las habitaciones e indicar donde se encontraban cada una de ellas. Siguieron por un amplio pasillo, con hermosas puertas de cedro finamente labradas, en medio de ese largo pasillo, una alfombra persa con detalles enredados con flores que decoraba todo el espacio. Kelly junto a la habitación de Arturo luego la habitación de Archie y después Terry. De a uno en uno fueron entrando despidiéndose y deseándose las buenas noches.

Esta es su habitación Sr. Grandchester – abriendo la puerta de la recamara.

Disculpe esta habitación de quien era – al entrar en ella y ver que estaba finamente decorada en comparación a las otras, esta se notaba que era más elegante.

Del joven Anthony – viéndole con intriga por la pregunta

"_Me lleva el demonio"_ – Gracias - atino a decir, por lo que pensaba estuvo a punto de escupirlo pero se contuvo.

Terry no se había acostado estaba intranquilo apago la luz al oír voces al parecer el lugar no le agradaba y Albert no se había acostado.

Sr. Andry – decía con mucha delicadeza.

Dorothy debes estar muy cansada vete a dormir – dijo con mucha amabilidad.

Puedo hablar con usted un momento – dijo tratando de no llorar.

¡Claro!

Pero en la habitación de Candy – señalando el cuarto

Se dirigieron a la habitación que estaba casi enfrente de la del castaño vio como si dirigieron y cerraron la puerta.

Con que esa es la habitación de Candy, debo ver cómo vivía entreabriendo la puerta se veía como ellos entraban ante la mirada de curiosidad de Terry.

Señor debo decirle que Candy tenía una sorpresa para usted al parecer lo olvidó porque lo encontré cuando estaba limpiando su habitación – dirigiéndose al joyero que tenía el broche que ella le había enseñado días antes y dándoselo muy despacio al joven de ojos azules color de cielo.

Pensé que estaba perdido hace años – mirando sorprendido el emblema de los Andry en su palma, parado se dirigió al frente de la ventana había avanzado para ver mejor el lugar que se encontraba intacto como ella lo había dejado, la cama arreglada su bata sobre ella, su pluma sobre las hojas para escribir sus pantuflas viendo hacia al frente.

Al parecer ella lo guardo desde que lo conoció – tapándose el rostro porque lloraba – ella me lo conto y me dijo que estaba muy enamorada de usted, pensé que sería bueno que usted lo supiera y…

Porque no lo dijiste antes – no dejo terminar.

Es que yo pensé que ella aparecería y por eso, no se lo dije antes, pero ahora – volvió a poner su mano en su boca y apagar su quejido.

Gracias Dorothy – volteándose para que no lo viera llorar.

Hazme un favor, solo tú puedes entrar a esta habitación a limpiar y acomodarla, deja todo como esta hasta que yo te lo ordene – se oía temblorosa la voz viendo la ventana.

Está bien como usted ordene - Ella salió

Terry seguía vigilando desde la puerta entreabierta pero no diviso salir al rubio por lo que se quedo inmóvil – se recostó un poco sobre la puerta.

Albert al ver la habitación, sintió el aroma que ella usaba y que él había escogido cuando la bañaron aquella vez en el hotel cuando se quiso fugar antes de saber que era una Andry, desde esa vez ella la uso, aspiro el aroma, derramo unas lagrima se dirigió hacia la ventana la abrió y se tomo del barandal hasta que le dolieron las manos, luego estrujo el broche lo mas que pudo hasta que le sangro la palma de la mano, las alas del águila símbolo de los Andry se le enterraron por lo inclemente que apretó, la autoflagelación era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento para encontrar el perdón que necesitaba, pero ese dolor no se asemejaba al que sentía su alma por la pérdida de la pequeña.

Pensé haberte dicho ¡Adiós! Pero creo que nunca podre sacarte de mi corazón - por un momento pensó _"¿Por qué?", "¿Por qué?"_ Lloro amargamente. Hasta que sintió que su alma estaba completamente vacía de todo sentimiento, el alma se quedo quieta enmudecida hacia cualquier sentimiento. Pensó que era mejor. La única que podía volver a darle vida como lo había hecho antes ya no se encontraba con él. Debía de ser fuerte él era la cabeza de los Andry, debía de mantener la compostura, pues muchas personas dependían de él

Terry se encontraba tirado en el suelo somnoliento, el tiempo que estuvo Albert dentro fue extenso, los pesados pasos lo hicieron despertar despabilarse y lo seco con que cerró la puerta sobresalto al castaño de pelo largo el cual estaba a punto de dormirse en el suelo de la habitación entre abrió rápido la puerta. Vio cuando entro a una habitación continua a la de Candy lo que no le agrado mucho.

Espero otro rato y cuando no se oyó ningún sonido se dirigió a la habitación, la ansiedad le ganaba le temblaron la piernas por sentirse descubierto en algún momento, por lo que se dirigía cual ladrón en la noche, pegado a la pared para que nadie pudiera oírlo. Se escucho un ¡Achiii!, palideció y dejo respirar por un momento, recobro la respiración y siguió en su cometido entrar y ver la habitación de la pecosa, con mucha lentitud se acercó a la puerta giro la perilla, abrió la puerta con cuidado, por un momento pensó que rechinaría pero no hizo ningún ruido, luego entro cerro con mucho más cuidado, prendió un cerillo y trato de ver a su alrededor, sintió el aroma que se envolvía dentro del cuarto al parecer habían rociado mas perfume, lo vio que se encontraba sobre la cama era de cristal transparente con una bombita a un lado, lo olio y era el de ella era el mismo que usaba en el colegio San Pablo.

¡Hay! – agito la mano tiro el cerillo que le quemaba el dedo y se lamio el dedo que le ardía.

Por un momento pensó robarse la botella pero se encontraba vacía y tenía algo que estaba pegajoso, luego vio que podía tener de recuerdo de Candy.

Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a esa oscuridad por lo que se sentó en la cama y jalo la almohada para su pecho con las dos manos apretó la almohada contra su rostro diciendo pecosa ¿Porque te fuiste? Estuvo por un rato apretando la almohada de Candy, cuando escucho un ruido que provenía de la alcoba que estaba contiguo a la de Candy, _"Albert"_ se quedo petrificado al oír los pasos que se acercaban lentamente a la puerta giraron la perilla y trataron de abrirla. Para suerte de él tenía la llave. _"Menos mal coloque el cerrojo"_

Afuera frente a la puerta – que extraño yo no deje con llave – dijo Albert extrañado, al otro día le diría a la ama de llaves que quitara llave deseaba sacar el envase para llenarlo de nuevo con perfume porque lo había esparcido por la habitación para que no se esfumara el aroma.

Uff dijo – lo sacaron de la nube donde se encontraba, tragando en seco y esperando un rato para luego salir con la misma cautela que había entrado.

Entrando en su habitación se vio la mano estaba con sangre, que extraño dijo y se limpio para ver que él no era el dañado, al parecer el envase estaba totalmente lleno de sangre pero no era de él

¿Que extraño? – dijo en voz alta al verse la mano sin ningún rasguño.

* * *

En casa de la familia Britter

Patty te encuentra bien – preguntando a la chica que estaba sentada en la cama con los ojos llorosos y rojos.

Si Anni gracias – mientras trataba de calmarse.

¿Necesitas algo en tu habitación? – tomando su mano con mucho cariño.

Ya que lo preguntas, puedes darme unos analgésicos – le dijo componiéndose lo lentes.

Si en un momento los solícitos – llamo a una mucama y pidió las pastillas.

Patty, te puedo preguntar algo – acercándose a ella para poder verle de frente.

¡Sí! Dime Anni – levanto la vista .

Tom fue muy lindo contigo en el funeral – con una risita en los labios.

¡Anni te diste cuenta! – dijo con un sonrojo en la mejillas y bajando la cabeza.

¿Qué sucedió Patty? – pedía información buscando el rostro de la chica.

Anni es muy difícil contar lo que paso lo único que te puedo decir es que Tom es un caballero – decía mientras miraba en otra dirección para poder responder

Te gusta Tom - eso no era pregunta era afirmación

Me da pena contarte es que tú conoces a Archie y bueno que pensara de mi si yo me encuentro con otra persona – dijo apenada y con voz temblorosa

Bueno eso no debe importar Stevie ya no está con nosotros y no creó que sea malo que puedas volverte a enamorar – lo decía para tranquilizarla porque se veía bastante nerviosa

Anni por favor ya no sigas creo que no es el momento, Candy siempre me lo dijo y yo pues nunca me imagine estar metida hasta la cabeza por Tom – derramo otras lagrimas

Patty no sufras descansa, te quedaras unos días verdad y así podremos conversar y tal vez visitar el hogar de Ponny para que lo puedas ver – viendo que estaba muy perturbada por lo sucedido en el cementerio.

Es que está enojado conmigo y no entiendo porque estaba frio y muy serio, el no es así - dijo con mucha tristeza y limpiando sus lagrimas con un pañuelo de seda regalo de Tom.

Bueno descansa que mañana charlaremos de lo que sucedió entre ustedes te parece – trato de calmarla.

Srita. Britter las pastillas – con una charola de plata y un vaso de cristal fino y agua realiza una reverencia antes de retirarse.

Vamos toma esto te ayudara – coloco las pastillas en la pequeña mano y en la otra el fino vaso

¡Gracias! – mientras tomaba las pastillas seguidas por el agua

Anni y Patty se durmieron dentro de sus habitaciones con lágrimas en sus ojos elevaron una oración para la chica con pecas.

* * *

Lakewood

Todos en la mansión durmieron plácidamente, Terry fue el único que no durmió bien dentro de la habitación.

* * *

En el trasatlántico "Olimpic"

La chica recibía el viento de Escocia dándole la bienvenida, cerraba los ojos imaginándose ese lindo lugar que le traía hermosos recuerdos.

¡Muy buen día Señorita Kleis! – refiriéndose a la joven que veía como el barco se acercaba al puerto.

¡Señorita Kleis! – volvió a repetirle

Mmmmmmm es a mí – bajando el rostro para no verle.

Claro usted es la señorita Kleis – confundido por su comportamiento.

¡Sí! – musito con vacilación y le dirigió una mirada triste

El caballero trato de acercarse al ver que ella le concedía atención, en su intento trastabillo con un bamboleó del barco que estaba a punto de atracar en el puerto, dio dos vueltas batiendo los brazos, tratando de no caerse en la cubierta que se encontraba recién trapeada, pego un grito - ¡uuuuu! ¡Auch! – al sentirse caer estrepitosamente sobre su trasero.

La chica vio todo el espectáculo a lo que no pudo resistirse y rió con ganas, viendo la forma tan ridícula que cayó el hombre que trataba de llamar su atención.

Con el saludo era suficiente para que supiera que estaba aquí – le dijo sarcásticamente avanzando para tratar de ayudarlo a levantarse.

Mmmm…. – cuando la vio de cerca.

Le ayudo a levantarse y se acerco un poco al caballero tirado en la cubierta

El al verle de cerca le dijo – usted tiene los ojos iguales a los de…

A los de su hermana, su madre o su tía – le dijo con fastidió

No a los de mi Tío – sorprendido por la respuesta de la chica

Hay no me diga, solo falta que usted sea un Duque o tal vez un Sir de Escocia – poniéndose la manos a la cintura y haciendo movientos con un pie

mientras él la veía con total asombro por sus declaraciones.

Los dos – dijo con mucho orgullo

Esto es inaudito – soplo un rizo de rostro y se retiro enojada, hablando ella sola

Bueno que les pareció un comentario para saber que tal la aparición, no coman ansias por fis se está desenredando o enredando más.

* * *

**Camila** gracias por tus cumplidos a la forma de escritura de todo corazón Gracias me alaga aunque con sinceridad no me considero lo que dices.

**Lore de Brower** ganaste amiguis ahí te dejo tus respuesta y con lo de la profecía esa en el próximo te lo prometo.

**Tamborsita 333** Dulcita no llores por fis, Que eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras!

**Cotapese** Chica veo tus lindos comentarios Gracias y espero te agrade este capitulo

**Lita de Todos** Bueno si te hice reír que alegre, pero la verdad que mi intención era otra saluditos amiguis y abrazitos, no contestas mis PMs, puedes decirme porque Porfis.

**Liliana **Perdón por haber dejado una semana sin publicar, gracias de verdad por tu comentario

A todos los que leen en el anonimato gracias SAYONARA


	10. Recuerdos Parte II

Que tal amiguis! Aquí les envió otro capítulo para que sigan mi fic de la vida del Bello Canche, Wero, el Chelito, que me tiene cacheteando el pavimento, babeando y totalmente alucinando por él, mi príncipe de la colina. ¿Que por que hablo así? haber repitan todas en Coro! ¡Todo es culpa de mi **Psiquis Enferma**! Jajajajaja Van a creer que me estoy divirtiendo y de gran manera bueno basta de tanta platica les dejo.

* * *

Recuerdos Parte II

El rubio de ojos color de cielo despejado se levanto muy temprano y se dirigió a las caballerizas donde en traje de montar, subió a un lindo alazán para disipar el dolor en su alma y corazón, el dolor en la mano no ceso y al apretar las riendas la herida volvió a sangrar no tanto como su corazón al perder a su amada. El viento alborotaba el cabello dorado que brillaba bajo los primeros rayos del sol.

Durante la cabalgata se quedo en una pequeña elevación de tierra junto a un imponente sauce

****************************Flash Back*******************************************

¿Te agrado la fiesta? – tratando de alguna forma consentirla

Más que feliz, sorprendida por todo lo sucedido – derramando unas lagrimas por la eminente partida

Candy, eres más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras, no llores pequeña – tratando de animarla

¡Albert!, ¿Tienes que marcharte de nuevo? – muy cerca del joven alto y recostándose en su pecho.

Claro pequeña, he estado mucho tiempo ausente de todos los asuntos de la familia que ahora debo salir y ponerme al día con lo que respecta a los negocios, no puedo ser más egoísta y solo pensar en mí – la voz calmada de Albert se escuchaba como armonía en los oídos de Candy.

Los dos se abrazaron en la colina de Pony y se despidieron, el con un beso en la frente y ella con unas lagrimas en el rostro.

Sam se encargara de contactarme y he dejado unos papeles importantes con él – hablándole muy suavemente sobre los rizos

¡Albert! ¡Yo! – titubeo ante la despedida.

Prométeme que me escribirás – se escucho suplicante.

¿Pero a dónde y cómo? – abrazándole con más fuerza.

Ya está arreglado pequeña, Sam te explicara – separándola para retirarse del lugar.

Volveré, muy pronto – iniciando la partida de la colina de Pony.

Hasta pronto entonces Albert – al verle marchar colina abajo.

Bajando la colina se encuentra con el aliado de toda la vida.

Fue muy difícil despedirme de ella – se escucho triste.

Vamos Albert, debes sobreponerte – dándole una palmada en el hombro.

*********************** Fin Flash Back**************************************

Dentro de la mansión Andrew dos hermanos parecidos se encuentran en el pasillo

¡Buenos días Arturo! – saludando al hermano saliendo de la habitación que se encontraba con cara seria frente a la puerta de ella.

Al parecer tiene todo bajo control – refiriéndose al dueño de la enorme mansión.

Traer nuestras maletas del hostal donde estábamos hospedados eso fue un gran detalle ¿No crees? – viendo que se había cambiado de ropa – Albert ejerce magia siempre con su sonrisa, seduce a cualquiera para que se haga lo que él quiere – bajando la mirada, en señal de vergüenza.

¡Hay si Albert, Albert! – mientras ponía cara de fastidio – ¡Por favor! Tanto que dijiste que no, que no y aquí nos tienes metidos hasta las narices – espetaba con enojo.

¡Hay por favor! no me vengas con tus cosas yo ni enterada – poniéndose en frente del hermano retándole – no fuiste tú el que más insististe para dar el pésame, casi me sacas a rastras de la clínica donde trabajo – enfurecida, por las acusaciones del hermano – hablando de clínica tengo que ponerme en contacto – enfilándose a la salida del pasillo.

Tenía que venir, si no fuese por ellos no estaría libre – dijo con las manos en los bolsillos.

¿Entonces cuál es tu enojo?– bajando la guardia.

No se la situación esta extraña y al parecer no dormí bien – mientras frotaba las manos que no se calentaron en los bolsillo – Parece que el frio de otoño es rudo – pena y congoja no se alejaban del chico, sentimientos hacia la chica fallecida, por lo amable y noble que se había portado con él, tiempo atrás.

Saliendo por el pasillo se detuvieron al filo de la escalera, al parecer no se escuchaba nada en la mansión por un momento se escucho un silencio lúgubre en su derredor.

No se ha levantado nadie – mirando hacia a todos lados para observar si estaba el dueño de la mansión.

Buenos días – saludando desde abajo – fui a dar una cabalgata por el lugar, deseaba estar cerca de este lugar antes de regresar a chicago.

Albert estaba con traje de montar, botas de piel hasta la rodilla en color café, un saco de fina lana marrón que le ceñía el dorso bien formado y en su mano la fusta.

Kelly, quedo embelesada ante la gallardía con la que se presentaba ante ella, no pudo responder se le había olvidado lo apuesto que era. Aunque se quedo helada al observar lo que su rostro reflejaba, lo más evidente eran sus ojos se encontraban totalmente opacos, el brillo que en alguna ocasión había visto ya no se encontraba, estaban absortos y no daban señales de vida, el aspecto del rubio la turbo. Kelly se confundió con esa mirada, el alma de Albert no se encontraba con él parecía muerto en vida. Salió de su meditación, gracias a un ligero golpe que le daba el hermano en el pie. Pues Albert le hablaba y ella no contestaba a las preguntas que el rubio le estaba realizando.

¡Albert te has lesionado! – al ver la mano vendada torpemente – ¿Tú realizaste ese vendaje? -bajando las gradas para revisarla – ya se te olvido lo aprendido en Africa, el salir a montar no te ayudó, al parecer se abrió más la herida.

¡Deja! Me encuentro bien – tratando de restarle importancia a la herida provocada la noche anterior con el broche de oro.

Tomando con firmeza la mano del hombre con traje de montar, de esa manera poder revisar la herida, le interrogo de qué manera se había producido tan horrible cortada, hasta el punto de tener lastimados los dedos, al realizar una inspección mas exhaustiva se encontraban dos de los dedos un tanto entumecidos. Albert no le otorgo ninguna explicación, del cómo y porqué de la herida en su mano. Esto intranquilizo a Kelly, la oportunidad de contemplarlo de cerca corroboro la antes visto, el se encontraba en total apatía a todo lo que le rodeaba.

Lo siento Albert, no podre cerrar la herida con puntos, desde ayer se ocasiono y si trato de confrontar la herida, puede ser contraproducente – al verle la cortada profunda en su mano derecha – ¿Qué crees Arturo? – viendo al hermano y mostrándole la mano.

¡Oye tu eres la doctora! – poniendo cara de afligido – yo soy solo el veterinario.

Lo siento Albert, es una mala costumbre – le dijo apenada al ver la metida de pata, dándole una sonrisa sincera.

Terry fue el último en despertarse, tenía cara de que no había pegado ni un ojo en la noche, pero suficientemente a tiempo para ver todo el espectáculo, donde Kelly le daba mucha atención a Albert.

"_Estúpido Albert "_ – pensó en su mente, bajo desenfadadamente las escaleras - ¡Buenos Días! – dijo secamente, estaba de mal humor, producto de la falta de sueño, la perdida de la chica de ojos color esmeralda lo tenía al borde del colapso nervioso, desde la noche anterior se percato de la proximidad de los amigos, sin mencionar la incertidumbre del alma al saber que todo aquello podía ser una mala jugada del destino.

¡Buenos Días! –volvió a repetir al parecer no se percataron de su saludo lo que produjo más ira en él, su voz se escucho ronca y fuerte.

¡Buenos Días! – dijeron los tres sorprendidos por la fuerza de la voz.

Desean esperar en la sala – dijo serio al observar la reacción de Terry – iré a ver al comedor que todo esté en orden – soltándose de Kelly bruscamente

¡Pero no he terminado de revisarte! – dijo ella preocupada, pero Albert siguió su camino como si nada pasara

Los hermanos, se fueron juntos, Arturo se fue comentando lo grosero que era el actor. Kelly le dijo que se callara.

Terry, salió de la mansión a fumar al jardín, ni siquiera les prestó atención a los hermanos en los comentarios que ellos realizaron, era un verdadero experto en ignorar a las personas cuando se lo proponía.

Ellos volvieron a tomar asiento en la gran sala. Kelly le explico, que el joven Grandchester era el joven por el que Albert se había alejado de Candy, ese hecho le había dolido tanto a Albert.

************* Flash Back********************

¡Hola! – la joven espigada saludaba al encargado de la misión.

¿Segura que desea trabajar para nosotros? – mirándola de arriba abajo – es una clínica donde se le ofrece solo su alimento – dijo el monje de la misión.

Si estoy de voluntaria, no puedo pedir un sueldo no cree – dijo seria.

Está bien le presentare al personal voluntario de la clínica – caminando hacia la puerta

Albert te presento a la doctora Kelly Kerry – el hombre levanto la vista, pues se encontraba revisando a una chiquilla que la madre la cargaba en brazos

¡Un gusto de conocerte y estoy para servirte! – dijo él con una amable y limpia sonrisa

¡Gracias! – dijo ella sorprendida por lo gentil del hombre.

Ese día transcurrió sin mucho contratiempo. Kelly ayudaba en la parte de adentro, revisando a los enfermos más delicados, Albert realizaba, la mayor parte del trabajo revisando a aquellos que solo tenían una simple gripe o una infección estomacal sencilla. Refiriendo los casos más complicados con Kelly. Esta situación no le agrado a Kelly. Por lo que salió del confort e inicio a ayudar a Albert.

Tienes mucha gente – se coloco el estetoscopio y se coloco junto Albert a revisar a todos los enfermos que llegaban. Rápido la larga fila de pacientes que deseaban ser revisados por el Doctor fue acabada por la pareja de voluntarios.

Eres perseverante – haciendo una afirmación por el comportamiento – ya es tarde es hora de cerrar la clínica.

Luego de la cena, Albert salió a ver el cielo, viendo lo despejado del cielo y una luna llena hermosa se recostó en un árbol, bajo su mirada – ¡Candy te extraño! – no se percato que Kelly se encontraba cerca de él.

¡Uyyy! debes de estar muy enamorado para decir su nombre en alto – hablaba mientras se acercaba junto al rubio.

¡No! es una amiga, solo pensé en alto – sorprendido por el descubrimiento.

¡No me engañas tienes esa mirada de loco enamorado! – le dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Albert se sorprendió de los atrevimientos que tenía esa mujer con él, al parecer conocía al sexo opuesto como libro abierto.

¿Y cómo sabes eso? – tratando de interpretarle con una rápida observación, al parecer no era una doctora cualquiera, sino una muy singular.

Conocí a los hombres perfectamente – una sonrisa picara se esbozo en su boca.

No entiendo, leíste un libro o tuviste cursos especiales de la comprensión del hombre – le dijo mientras le mostraba una limpia sonrisa.

Veo que no trato con cualquier voluntario eres inteligente – le dijo mientras miraba la luna.

Te lo confesare, me hice pasar por hombre en la soborna de Paris me descubrieron y lo demás es historia.

Veo que no trato con cualquier doctora – dijo mientras se reía de ella – He conocido gente traviesa y rebelde pero ahora tu me sorprendes – le dijo sentándose para estar más cómodos.

Pero luego me enamoré y cuando se lo confesé a él – sentándose a la par del hombre rubio.

Se enojo contigo por el engaño y te dejo – tratando de saber más de la chica.

Fue más cruel – esa traición estaba aún reciente por lo que derramo unas lágrimas.

Mmmm… Basta a veces un débil obstáculo para contrariar un gran designio* – dijo tratando de comprender a la chica.

Estoy en lo cierto estas enamorado – le dijo mientras se limpiaba el rostro

¡Soy tan evidente! – cerrando los ojos – esta reciente, ya lo superare – tratando de escucharse convincente.

Si tú lo dices – encogiendo los hombros – pero dudo que lo logres

¡Tengo que hacerlo! - eso se escucho como una orden para él mismo.

¿Por qué?

Ella se fue con un chico de su edad – se escuchaba cansado por toda la interrogación.

¡Edad! – sorprendida ante la confesión – eres un asalta cunas o un tipo que busca su madre.

Creo que por hoy es mucha información entremos que mañana tendremos un día muy largo es día de mercado y la gente viaja de las aldeas más pequeñas para comprar algo de provisiones y hay más gente de la habitual, ya es demasiado tarde vamos a dormir.

Los días transcurriendo las conversaciones se reanudaban en las noches ya que durante el día era casi imposible por la afluencia de enfermos a la pequeña clínica, el queriendo saber de él chico que le rompió el corazón, ella queriendo entender el porqué, aquella chica dejaba a ese hombre que era todo un caballero.

¿Escribes, a la chica? – interrogándolo mientras entraba, dentro del pequeño cuarto.

¡Sí! Solo para que sepa donde me encuentro, para no preocuparle – firmando la carta.

Que considerado, a pesar de que te rompe el corazón le escribes – acercándose para observar lo que hacía.

Creó que nunca sabrá mis sentimientos hacia ella – melancólico respondió a la chica.

Albert eres un libro abierto, con poco dices que estás loco por ella, no me engañan los hombres a mí, bueno solo uno – frente al escritorio donde él escribía y sentándose en la silla.

¿Y que te hizo ese Uno? – viéndole de frente introduciendo la carta en el sobre con mucho pesar.

Mmmm. Me enamoro, me sedujo y luego me dejo – apoyándose sobre el escritorio y cerrando los ojos al recordar lo sucedido.

Al parecer si te engaño – sorprendido ante la confesión.

Una mujer indignada, hace cada idiotez en nombre del amor – dijo mientras lo veía con mucha tristeza.

Espero nunca molestar a una mujer enamorada – le dijo tomándole de la mano tratando de confortarla.

***************Fin del Flash Back******************************

Oye sí que te encuentras rara – pegándole de nuevo en el pie para sacarla de su ensueño - Llevo un buen rato hablando y tu pareces tonta viendo el cuadro de tu amado – señalando el cuadro frente a ellos.

Lo siento viejos recuerdos – sacudiendo la cabeza - y no es mí amado ¡idiota! – dijo tajante.

¡Tu amado idiota! jajajaja – se burlo de ella.

Hermanos cuando desean hacerte la vida imposible lo logran – tocándose la sien.

Pero de todas formas el amor fraternal no termina – abrazándola con fuerza.

Pueden pasar a la mesa – Dorothy indicaba que podían pasar al comedor mientras ellos salían de la sala

Se dirigieron al comedor donde un desayuno bastante delicioso los esperaba

¡Buenos Días! – Saludaba Archie, con la nariz un tanto roja, al encontrase con ellos en el marco de la puerta del comedor

¡Archie! Te vez mal ¿Estuviste estornudando ayer noche? – pregunto Kelly al ver la cara del chico elegante.

¡Me escuchaste! Bueno al parecer el frío de anoche no me hizo nada bien – tosiendo antes de sentarse en el comedor.

¡Archie ve a buscar a Terry por favor! – ordeno el patriarca sentado a la cabecera de la mesa – ¡Gracias por ordenar todo en el comedor! – reconociendo el detalle del sobrino de levantarse y procurar que todo estuviese en orden para los invitados.

Porque me dejas lo peor a mí- refuto el joven – desde ayer he tenido que lidiar con él y fuiste tú el que lo trajo – al dirigirse hacia donde estaba el castaño.

¡Que vayas si me haces el favor como todo un buen caballero Andry que eres! – se escucho mas ronco.

No tuvo más que aceptar la orden del patriarca del clan.

¿Terrence Grandchester , es el chico del Colegio San Pablo? – al momento que se acercaba a sentarse, cuando uno de los mayordomos le retira la silla para que ella se acomodara en el hermoso comedor.

¡Sí! – respondió secamente

¡No! Entiendo todo este maraña de sucesos Albert , porque está aquí y no está con Candy, luego que tú la dejaste en bandeja de plata – trataba de comprender lo sucedido en la vida de Albert

Basta a veces un débil obstáculo para contrariar un gran designio* – dijo secamente.

Al parecer no me dará tiempo de entender el porqué, ella no se quedo contigo, según recuerdo el estaba muy enamorado de ella. Y luego tu tampoco estas con ella tu odisea por encontrarla y luego, es una tragedia en toda su extensión – esto tratando de verle a los ojos para ver su brillo pero no lo encontró.

Fui un estúpido y canalla – apretando el puño sobre la mesa

Esto sorprendió a Kelly – ¡Albert! – replico ella ante el sobresalto del joven.

Buen provecho se me quito el hambre – se levanto abruptamente y se dirigió hacia a su habitación en el camino se encontró con Terry, los ojos zafiro trataron de interrogarle pero este lo evadió Terry estaba atento a todo lo que decía el hombre.

Entra Terry ya está servido el desayuno – hablaba el chico elegante

¡Gracias! – acertó a decir

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor de donde se retiro abruptamente el rubio

¿Que desea? – pregunto el mayordomo mientras le retiraba la silla para sentarse

Te por favor y un plato de fruta – ordeno toscamente

El desayuno estuvo tenso, las miradas furtivas de Terry hacia los hermanos y los hermanos hacia Terry, al parecer ellos sabían más de él, sus ojos los delataban al mirarlo de reojo y luego comentar entre ellos. Terry mal interpreto los hermanos solo comentaban la herida de Albert, que no se había podido suturar y eso le tenía preocupada a la joven espigada.

¿Archie deseas que te revise antes de irme? – decía mientras miraba al hombre resfriado

Kelly eres muy amable, si te lo agradecería mucho- dijo el muchacho poniendo cara de que se sentía muy mal.

Terry se quedo observando el plato de frutas que le sirvieron

*********************Fin Flash Back******************

¡Terry¡ – saludando al rebelde ingles – deseas desayunar algo es temprano – sugería al sentar se en el hermoso comedor del hotel

¡Gracias por recibirme Albert! – saludándolo – Te y un plato de frutas estará bien para mí.

No te preocupes – sonrió ante el joven.

Supe de tu identidad y pues solo vine a saludarte –bajando la mirada.

Gracias Terry – se escuchaba calmado.

¿Candy se encuentra bien? – al fin pudo decir lo que tenía guardado desde hacia tiempo, la duda de saber cómo estaba ella.

Ella está en el Hogar de Ponny, si deseas verla – se escucho serió.

¡No! – respondió secamente.

¡Vamos Terry! , debes hablar con ella no crees – tratando de conocer los sentimientos del joven.

No Albert cuídala por favor, te lo suplico si le llega a suceder algo, lo poco que conozco de cordura se esfumara – mientras se trataba de acomodarse en el comedor del hotel, donde se reunieron.

Yo voy de viaje pero con ella se quedo Sam, que es uno de mis leales hombres los cuales la conocen desde hace mucho tiempo – trato de esconder la tristeza con una sonrisa.

¡Promete que la protegerás! – con sus ojos clavados en el hombre rubio.

¡Sí! – le dijo con firmeza

¡Confió en ti! – se retiro de aquel lugar.

*********** Fin Flash Back**********************

Escocia

¡Tío! que alegre verte, ese milagro que vengas a recibirme – extrañado ante la presencia del hombre que había fungido como padre, durante mucho tiempo y dándole un fuerte abrazo, el joven se encontraba muy contento su viaje había sido un éxito con respecto a los negocios.

Edward, al parecer no sabes nada de lo sucedido – con cara de tristeza

¿Qué sucedió? – preguntaba luego del abrazo

Los alemanes hundieron un barco de pasajeros, y hubieron muchos muertos – decía muy triste

No nos informaron nada en el barco – atónito ante la noticia

Al parecer a ninguno de los pasajeros de los barcos que estaban en altamar se les informo esto con el propósito de no crear un pánico colectivo durante viaje, pero fue una noticia muy triste – con voz pausada ante lo que podría haber sucedido.

¿Cómo se llamaba el barco? – al momento que entregaba las maletas al chofer.

¡Lusitania! – dijo con la mirada clavada en el joven alto

Por eso era la preocupación en ese barco tendría que volver, si no hubiese sido por el atraso de mi socio yo hubiese estado en la catástrofe – sorprendido ante lo descubierto.

Gracias a Dios, me tranquilizaste al recibir tu telegrama que vendrías en otro barco – riendo con el joven.

Bueno el barco zarpo justo cuando yo llegue al puerto, por lo que tuve que viajar en este – señalando el barco que se encontraba atracado en la orilla del muelle.

No hablemos de cosas triste, ¡Sí todavía estoy en esta tierra es porque tengo una misión especial que resolver! Nada de tristeza por lo que no sucedió, tengo muy buenas noticias, en todos los aspectos – acercándose para animar al tío, aunque él se encontraba mas asustado por los sucesos que el hombre mayor que lo esperaba – Sabes ahora que te veo detenidamente, conocí una chica que tiene el mismo color de ojos, ese verde intenso es igual al de ella – le decía poniendo cara de asombro al verlo de frente.

Deja de verme de esa manera, pensaran mal de nosotros – tratando de alejarlo.

¡Mira! ella está en esa dirección – señalando a la chica que se disponía a subir al taxi con su maleta.

* * *

*Alejandro Dumas "Los Tres Mosqueteros"

Antes que nada debo pedir sinceras disculpas por actualizar hasta en esta fecha, la verdad es que me encontraba en la GF 2011 en el FR por lo que me envicie con tan linda actividad, solicito a cada uno de las y lo que leen que me perdonen por no haber subido tan siquiera uno. No hay escusas por lo que espero reclamos a mi falta de respeto a los que lo siguen por lo que también ruego su comprensión y desde ya mil ¡Gracias!

**Lore de Brower** Tan linda ella con sus comentarios espontaneos, te agradezco con todo mi corazón estar al tanto de mi Fic.

**Liliana** Chiquita yo también porque no se en que termina son bromas, no comas ansias ya le baje al fic para que no les de un infarto con tanto suspenso, por eso el giro.

**Lita **Amiguiz es que no fui raptada por un extraterrestre, fue mi amor hacia Albert al hipnotizarme con la GF pero aquí me tienes de nuevo ¡Gracias! por preguntar por mí, muchos abracitos para ti.

**Liz g** Espero que en el capítulo se hubiese disipado la duda de quién era la sangre, saludos mi linda amiguiz ya pronto leeré el que me recomendaste.

**Camila Andley** Hay gracias por tu opinión hacia mi escrito te lo agradezco, con mucho cariño para ti este capítulo. Y solo trato de que el escrito esta en armonía para quien lo lee.

**Lady Karin Andrew** Hay no Karin para mí es un honor que tengas la amabilidad de leer mi historia y que aparte tengas la delicadeza de dejar un Review, no la verdad es que no creía cuando vi la alerta en mi correo ¡Gracias! Te sigo en el tuyo sabes que soy tu fan de todo corazón.

**Janet **Hola! que alegría que desees seguir mi Fic, hoy recibí tu comentario y por eso subo este capítulo, claro que lo terminare chica no me gusta dejar nada a medias y esto no es la excepción. Estoy a capitulo por semana aproximadamente así que no hay pena que lo termino lo termino.

**Yenny** con cariño muchos abrazos para ti chica sabes que esta historia es por ti


	11. Recuerdos Parte III

Hola chicas tengan un buen día gracias por seguir Fic. Que va con mucho cariño para todas las que lo siguen. Si ya sé que prometí uno por semana y que mi semana es de 14 días creo que tengo un calendario antiguo y no el gregoriano. Sorry, perdón, sumimasen, yongseo. Bueno dejemos de tanto parloteo e iniciemos.

* * *

Recuerdo III

Escocia

El joven se enoja con el Tío por no haber visto a la mujer que se sube al Taxi, luego de colocar las maletas dentro de auto, se dirigen a Edimburgo, por lo que inicia la travesía con destino a esa ciudad.

Tío no te preocupes todo salió muy bien en América, aquí tengo todos los papeles, firmados por el mismo William Albert Andry – entablando la conversación en el coche camino a Edimburgo donde se encontraba la fabrica y el centro de operaciones de la compañía H&H, Hannover & Hannover.

Estas son muy buenas noticias con el aval de la fortuna de los Andry tendremos los bancos a nuestro favor, la cartera de crédito estará abierta, ¡Sí, es necesario claro! – con mucha emoción por el contrato.

No habrá necesidad de créditos, Dereck digo William, es toda una confusión para mí, se ha cambiado nombre para que no descubrieran su identidad, él mismo hizo una transferencia de dinero a nuestro favor para iniciar el traslado de la mercancía – rascándose la cabeza con la mano.

Está bien Mañana veremos esos papeles detenidamente tú debes de venir con mucho cansancio tienes que descansar – tocándole el hombro en señal de felicitación por el logro alcanzado.

Tío no te preocupes estuve varios días en altamar eso no es descanso – mirándolo serio.

¡Mira un coche! – señalando hacia adelante donde se encontraba un coche descompuesto.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un carro con una llanta averiada, un hombre tratando de colocarla con un poco de dificultad, se orillaron para dar auxilio a los ocupantes del vehículo, bajaron y se encontraron con el chofer que al parecer pasaba penas con la colocación de la llanta. El sol estaba a punto de desaparecer en el horizonte por lo que no creyeron conveniente dejar a los infortunados pasajeros solos en el camino.

¡Buenas Tardes! – saludaron amablemente para tratar de ayudar a la penosa situación.

La mujer que se encontraba dentro del auto al observar como los hombres bien parecidos se acercaban a prestar auxilio, reconoció al hombre alto que se detenía junto a la ventanilla para ayudar. Ante la sorpresa bajo rápidamente del auto para poder hablarle y colocarse frente a él.

¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí? – decía mientras miraba a la dama de cabello rubio frente a él.

¿La conoces? – preguntaba al sobrino al ver a la mujer elegantemente vestida que también estaba sorprendida de ver al hombre mayor en el camino.

* * *

Residencia Britter

Luego del desayuno las dos amigas regresan a su habitación para conversar después de todo lo sucedido.

Anni no llores me haces sentir muy mal – abrazando a la chica de pelo negro en señal de comprensión.

Me siento tan culpable por todo lo que ha pasado si yo no la hubiera acompañado no crees que ella estuviera aún con nosotros – tratando de contener el llanto – ¡Albert debe odiarme!

Vamos Anni tu no lo hiciste con ese propósito – con voz muy calmada.

¡No Comprendes Patty, ellos estaban muy unidos él estaba enamorado! desde que Candy regreso del Hogar de Ponny siempre estaban juntos, Candy solo me explico que debía separarse un tiempo del lado de Albert pero que volvería – llorando y sollozando.

Anni, si tú la acompañaste todo el camino a New York, no se le antojó contar nada, que fue lo que ella supo para que se alejara de Albert – tratando de saber lo que paso.

Candy, no hablo conmigo, dijo que era mejor que yo no supiera, que era para proteger a todos los que amaba – lo decía mientras se recordaba de las palabras de la chica rubia.

Patty trato de cambiar el tema para que de alguna manera Anni mejorara de ánimo – Archie no viene hoy a verte – dijo para que de alguna forma pudiera olvidar el tema.

¡No! se encuentra un poco indispuesto de salud – dijo mientras secaba las lagrimas -Patty puedes contarme ¿Como sucedió todo entre Albert y Candy?, yo no me encontraba en Chicago ¿Como decidió regresar a la mansión Andrew?, siempre creí que ella se quedaría en el Hogar de Ponny luego de todo lo sucedido – limpiando las lagrimas.

¿Candy nunca te conto lo sucedido en el Hogar de Ponny? – asombrado ante lo sucedido.

¡No! ella no tocaba ese tema y con su agenda tan apretada, estudiaba en la universidad toda la mañana, por las tardes o días libres acompañaba a Albert a la oficina para que le explicaran acerca de los negocios de la familia, luego lo del albergue de animales la verdad tiempo para hablar no existía – tratando de explicar lo sucedido

¿Donde empiezo Anni? – reflexionando

Desde el principio por favor mi corazón debe de ser aplacado con todo lo sucedido – calmada y poniendo atención a lo que la chica inteligente narraba.

Bueno luego de la fiesta te fuiste con Archí verdad, Candy y Albert se despidieron, ella quedo totalmente deprimida porque Albert estaría alrededor de seis meses que en realidad fueron cuatro fuera del país, al parecer Albert agilizaba todos los negocios lo más que podía para regresar lo antes posible a América eran años de ausencia delante de la familia Andry por lo que creó ¡Fue poco lo que se tardo! – cerrando los ojos recordando lo sucedido en ese entonces

*********Flash Back**************************

Candy ya no llores – sentándose al lado de la pecosa que lloraba ante la despedida en la colina

Patty pensé que él estaría más tiempo, no pude decir muchas cosas estaba en estado shock y me quede muda hay tanto que hablar con él que no pude decir nada, simplemente nada – bajando la mirada y tratando de dejar de llorar al apretar su vestido con fuerza con las manos.

Srita Candy, estos son los documentos que dejo el Sr. Andry para usted – entrando en la pequeña sala del hogar de Ponny, al mismo tiempo entregándole un sobre algo grueso con varios documentos y una carta de puño y letra de Albert.

Candy abre el sobre e inicia a leer cada uno de las hojas al ver los documentos queda sorprendida, Patty observa como la cara de Candy es mudada de una depresión, a una total sorpresa por los papeles.

Patty ve esto, sí es lo que pienso – entregando una hoja con sellos legales

¡Candy no puedo es tu correspondencia! – agachando la cabeza

Patty solo quiero que corrobores lo que yo estoy viendo – insistió

Patty toma los papeles y los empieza revisar con detenimiento

AL parecer Candy es una cuenta donde te deja una fuerte cantidad de dinero, pero el albacea es Sam Robinson, un título de propiedad del Hogar de Ponny y la carta que tienes – señalando la que tenía aún en la mano.

Srita Candy desde hoy estaré como asistente bajo sus órdenes, cualquier cosa que necesite o desee estará bajo mi entera responsabilidad – dijo mientras realizaba una reverencia.

Pero, dinero y la propiedad – tartamudeo

Srita. Candy son ordenes del Sr. Andry en la carta esta la explicación del porque de los documentos – hablo muy serio.

Candy inicia a leer la carta y derrama lagrimas de emoción con lo escrito.

¡Está bien! interrumpiendo al ver que termina de leer la carta para que salga del estopor

¡Claro!, Albert me explica que es lo que debo de hacer con lo que tengo en mi poder y dice donde se encontrara por lo que debo de escribir a esa dirección.

¡Candy!, ¡Candy! – George entra gritando para que salga – Tom trajo más leche y la Srita. Ponny y la Hermana María no encuentran lugar para guardarla me mandaron a traerte – hablaba frente a ella apuradamente.

Las chicas salen de la habitación guardando los documentos en una gaveta bajo llave, Candy apenas se contiene para salir lo más presentable posible.

En la entrada de la Casa, un chico de hermosos ojos color miel, inicia a bajar de lacarreta otra dotación de leche para el hogar de Ponny.

¡Tom, no trajiste leche ayer! ¿Porque vienes de nuevo? – preguntaba Candy cuando se encontró con él.

Candy, como ahora estas tu pensé en traer más - riendo con nervios al ser descubierto y viendo de reojo a la chica con lentes.

La hermana María y la señorita Ponny ríen al ver la expresión de Tom.

******************Fin Flasn Back****************************

Te das cuenta el se presento dos veces seguidas al hogar de Ponny, al principio pensé que deseaba ver a Candy – le decía con remordimiento.

Patty, no seas tonta nosotros somos como hermanos – sorprendida por el error de Patty.

Lo mismo me dijo Candy pero eso lo fui entendiendo con el tiempo – bajando la mirada por la confusión.

¿Entonces fue amor a primera vista? – la veía asombrad e interrogándola por lo sucedido.

De parte mía no, yo estaba dolida con la perdida de Steve y bueno mi corazón en ese momento estaba desolado, sabes que Steve era mi alma gemela, en todo nos entendíamos, era mi complemento idóneo, Anni fue un tanto difícil de reconocerlo de parte mía, Tom se fue ganando mi corazón – suspirando.

Patty no crees que ya es suficiente tiempo para ese tipo de cosas, le diste oportunidad o no – se escuchaba ansiosa.

Anni, yo creo que lo perdí – al bajar la cara salieron lagrimas.

Entonces debemos de nuevo visitar el hogar para hablar con él – insistió.

Srita. Britter – tocaban a la puerta de la habitación.

Adelante por favor – dijo desde adentro de la habitación.

El joven Tom Stevenson la busca – hablo seria la criada al entrar a la habitación.

¡Tom! – gritaron las dos al unisonó.

* * *

En la mansión Andry

Archie seguía un tanto enfermo por el resfriado que durante la noche anterior había pescado, aunque fue revisado por la doctora solo recetando unos analgésicos para que mejorara, luego del desayuno todos se retiraron a su recamara, Archie mando recado para avisarle a Anni que no llegaría por ella ese día, se quedaría a descansar, Grandchester arregla su maleta para salir lo antes posible, el ambiente no ayuda por lo que había decidido irse ese mismo día. Los hermanos también estaban alistando sus pertenencias para regresar lo antes posible a Chicago

Dentro de una habitación se encuentra un rubio terminando de arreglarse para salir a despedir a los huéspedes de la casa Andry.

¡Albert! – entrando con cara seria

¡George!, pensé que te habías marchado a Chicago – sentado a la orilla de la cama y viéndole con ojos sin brillo.

¿Deseas que me vaya antes que tú? – mirando al joven.

¡No! creó que estoy un tanto desvelado y no pienso adecuadamente – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se miraba al espejo, su rostro se encontraba sin luz.

Es que tengo que confirmar la nueva fecha para la inauguración del albergue – replicaba al joven rubio.

¡Gracias¡ Es cierto con toda la conmoción la fecha se pospondrá para – meditando para establecer la fecha que mejor le convendría.

¿Qué te parece antes del día de Acción de gracias?

¡No¡ - duramente y viendo a través de la ventana.

Mmmm – susurro George

Para dentro de dos semanas – sin mucho animo

¡Dos semanas! ¿No crees que sea muy pronto? – tratando de que fuera más tiempo por el estado del jefe.

Estaba todo listo para esta semana solo se pospondrá para esa fecha no crees – tratando de oírse convincente - ¿La escultura esta en Chicago? - se escuchaba preocupado - Que no se muestre hasta ese día – hablo tajante.

Está en el albergue pero no se ha puesto en el lugar que se había planeado – aseguro para tranquilizarlo.

Que siga así hasta un día antes de la inauguración se colocara en su sitio.

¿La tía abuela se encuentra bien? – tomo su abrigo y se lo coloco

Tomo su desayuno en su habitación, se encuentra descansando, está bastante bien, no te preocupes por ella, ¿Cómo esta tú? – tratando de saber del estado de Albert

¡Estoy bien!

El amigo de todo la vida ve su reacción en el reflejo de la ventana donde observa como el jardín se ha teñido de colores ocres por el otoño signo de que pronto llegara el invierno, el frio que se filtraba por la ventana no ayudaba a la fortaleza del alto hombre, fuera de la mansión no era nada comparado con el frio dentro de la habitación del hombre con ojos color de cielo despejado.

¿Se fueron los hermanos Kerry? – preguntando sin ver al hombre

Al parecer dentro de unas horas se retiran junto con Grandchester

Albert sale de la habitación ante la noticia que se retiran todos sin mucho ánimo, se dirige a la habitación de Kelly, toca la puerta y le pide que den un paseo antes de que se marche, accede y salen de la mansión a recorrer la arboleda con lindos colores marrón propios de otoño.

Por una ventana atreves de las bellas cortinas el castaño observa la escena y decide seguirlos para ver lo que ellos pretenden hacer. La chica y el hombre rubio no se percatan que son vigilados por el castaño que esta que echa chispas por todo lo observado en los días anteriores. Se alejan de la mansión y se detienen frente a un pequeño estanque para hablar, durante el camino Albert no pronuncio ni una sola palabra, Kelly se percata del ánimo por lo que solo lo acompaña en silencio.

El silencio en ocasiones es mejor – para romper el hielo

Gracias Kelly, Debo preguntar algo - parándose de repente y viendo al horizonte - ¿Qué piensas acerca de lo premoniciones o presagios que pueden venir a la vida de uno?

¡Albert! Tu sabes lo científica que soy lo objetivo es lo único que cuenta y si esto no se palpa o no se ve no existe - se expreso muy seria - lo tendría que haber vivido en carne propia para quizás de alguna forma creer lo que me dicen esos charlatanes que dicen predecir el futuro – colocándose junto al hombre estático ante la respuesta.

Ósea que si alguien lo vive es que es cierto – tratando de sonar calmado.

¡Bueno no y si! – objeto ella

¡Decide Kelly! - el volteo a ver con ira por su falta de decisión - necesito a alguien imparcial en mi situación.

¿Pero que te sucedió Albert? - lachica cada vez se encontraba perpleja ante la reacciones de Albert.

Kelly si te lo contara no lo creerías por tu postura creo que es mejor que no lo sepas – añadió tajante.

Vamos Albert confía en mí, yo se que quizás no comprenderé en todo pero si en algo te sirve puedo escuchar lo que pasa antes de irme.

Albert, bajo la mirada tratando de decidir si le contaba acerca de lo sucedido dentro de la reservación, cerro lo ojos pero al mismo tiempo lo abrió, diciendo – Kelly, ya supe lo que tu pensabas era lo que necesitaba oír ¡Gracias! , regresemos creó que ya es hora que te marches – señalando el camino de regreso.

Albert, perdona si te ofendí pero es que no me explicas lo que sucedió y estoy confundida – tratando de aplacar al hombre rubio.

Kelly, al parecer no es momento que te explique lo sucedido, cuando regrese a Chicago estaremos en contacto y de alguna manera sabrás lo que sucedió - avanzando hacia la mansión.

Está bien pero si me prometes que estaremos en comunicación – siguiendo al lado del hombre.

Kelly, basta no estoy de humor para reclamos, volvamos – apuro el paso.

El regreso fue un mutismo enorme de ambos, Kelly solo veía como caminaba a paso firme con dirección a la casa.

Al parecer no ayude de mucho Albert - despidiéndose de él con un beso

Gracias por tu opinión, vale mucho para mí – mirándola con tristeza – Arturo, el albergue será inaugurado dentro de dos semanas, por lo que te espero la otra semana para hablar contigo – dirigiéndose al hermano de Kelly que estaba ayudando a Kelly a subir al coche.

¡Adios! - Dijeron todos y el coche se fue de la mansión

¡Granchester! - Sorprendido de ver al castaño venir del bosque adyacente

Estamos con formalidades Andry – con voz muy seria y una media sonrisa.

Me sorprendes que vengas de ese lado

Que tal siguió tu mano, sangraste mucho – viendo la herida

Como sabes que sangre mucho – tratando de comprender el porqué de la pregunta.

Bueno supongo, no dijo la doctora que estaba profunda la herida – coloco sus manos en los bolsos mostrando indiferencia, ante la pregunta.

Mmmm.. – viendo como trataba de no ser descubierto, las miradas se quedaron frías por las sospechas del rubio.

Mi coche no ha venido, por lo que tendré que esperar un poco de tiempo – dijo para romper el hielo que se formaba

¿Porque no te fuiste con ellos?

Tengo otro destino por lo que no podía desviarlos de su camino – viendo la salida de la mansión.

Bueno entremos pediré un té antes que te vayas – sonaba a tento.

Entraron a la amplia sala, se sentaron en sillones mientras que Albert le ordenaba a Dorothy el té

Estabas muy joven cuando hicieron ese cuadro – señalando el cuadro de la hermosa sala

Lo siento, ese no soy - objeto

Pero se parecen bastante – asombrado ante el descubrimiento.

Si él se llamaba Anthony , era el hijo único de mi hermana que también falleció – sin mucho preámbulo contesto la pregunta.

¡Lo siento! – trato de ser lo más convenciste pero no se pudo, estaba atónito ante la noticias, el difunto Anthony, el amado de Candy era idéntico a Albert, podría ser posible tanta coincidencia.

La tía abuela lo amaba mucho, por eso el cuadro es a petición de ella – explicando el porqué del cuadro.

Terminaron el té y Terry se fue en el coche solicitado para llevarlo a la estación.

Frente a donde se solicitaban los boletos del tren, el castaño mira al hombre que vendía los boletos.

Un boleto para Arizona ¡Por Favor! – pagando el boleto

A qué lugar en especifico - Pregunto para dar el boleto

A la reservación India – al momento que entrega otro papel – Este telegrama dirigido a la Srita. Kleis en Nueva York – y entrego el escrito.

Subió al tren que se dirigía a la reservación India en Arizona.

Escosia

¡Neal! – llegas tarde otra vez – cuando entra a la casa - Eres un idiota desde que te enteraste de la noticia estas en un verdadero abandono - colocandose frente a el.

¡Callate! no eres nadie para meterte en mi vida – entrando con un mal humor y dirigirse a la mesa donde se encuentra unas botellas de licor.

¡Neal! No te entiendo por culpa de esa Huérfana y gata de establo estamos en este exilio –arqueando una ceja – ¿Estuviste con Luisa? – con una sonrisa de medio lado.

¡Hay un problema! – viéndole retadoramente.

Esa estúpida pensara que tú la vas sacar de pobre – rio con energía.

Elisa, tu bien sabes que ella no significa nada para mí – bebiendo un vaso de Whisky que le quemo la garganta.

¡Jajajaja! Ella se entrega en cuerpo, alma y tu solo la vez como un desahogo para tus frustraciones – cruzando los brazos con intriga.

¡Ese es mi problema! – tomando de nuevo la botella para servir mas licor.

Ya está muerta porque no la puedes olvidar – sacando de quicio al hermano

Yo, fui el único que lucho por ese amor no entiendo porque decidió estar con él, a mi no me importaba quién era, por lo que decide llegar hasta el extremo con tal de estar con ella, si ella estuviera conmigo nada de esto hubiera sucedido – tirando el vaso contra el suelo.

Frustrado por lo sucedido y recordando, luego de tanto tiempo Candy estuviera con Albert, esta situación lo perturbara la amaba y el haber dejado de manera abrupta la patria, lo tenía amargado y los recuerdo alegres eran borrados por aquella ocasión que fue despreciado ante la sociedad y la familia, luego el oprobio causado por la hermana y madre. No se encontraba con animos y mucho menos calmado por la noticia de la muerte de Candy.

* * *

Hay chicas de verdad que este capítulo se me dificulto un poco se fue mi Dorothy, tengo mucho trabajo en casa pero prometo que aunque pequeños los capítulos suba uno a la semana GRACIAS!

Saludos a mis amiguiz que dejan un lindo comentario:

**Cotapese:** Gracias si yo también quiero que se encuentren por el momento están separaditos que triste verdad. Pero te prometo un final que te agrade.

**Lita.** Jajajajaja no le haría nada a Territo lindo, este personaje es muy querido por lo que me empalan viva y no soy sádica por lo que pierde cuidado. Por lo que pierde cuidado.

**Yery Britter.** Tus comentarios son muy especiales para mi, que lindas cosa dices sobre el escrito te agradezco de lo profundo de mi corazón, todo lo que dices sobre mi es bien recibido y darte el tiempo de dejar tu impresión me llena de emoción, saber que tengas esa percepción con mucha pena te digo que no soy lo que dices pero de todas formas lo recibo con mucho cariño. Chica linda para ti este capítulo y perdón por la espera. Gracias por la presion de que abres todos los días para saber si he colocado capitulo nuevo.

**Tamborsita:** Hay si yo también quiero que salga, pero la wera no sale por mas que se lo ruego. En el próximo te parece ¡Gracias! por leerme y dejar tu comentario. No te impacientes si sale de repente no crees que sería un tanto ilógico.

**Camila Andly:** Hola linda que tal has estado, tu comentario por mi trabajo es especial por lo que besitos y abracitos para ti.

**Lore de Brower:** Amiguiz perdón por la espera pero tú también estas igual , no has actualizado tu Fic. Pues hoy no explico mucho pero en los próximo se pondrá un poco mejor te lo prometo, solo que Terry va Arizona, que le sucede a él tu qué piensas.

**Cristy:** ¡Gua! Cristy mi primera admiradora, yo que pensé que nunca tendría ese privilegio pero saber que tu lo eres me honra. Gracias chiquita con mucho cariño te saludo de la hermana república de Guatemala muchos besos y abracitos y gracias por seguir mi history, lo mejor es que te está gustando Domo-Arigato, Comawa


	12. Recuerdos Parte IV

Recuerdos IV

Residencia Britther

¡Debes hablar con él! – tratando de convencer a la chica de lentes

Fui una cobarde – viendo a su amiga de frente.

Vamos es hora de arreglar las cosas – trataba de animarle.

Debo de ser fuerte – tomo valor.

Candy, estaría muy orgullosa de ti – abrazándole – vamos ve hablar con él – empujándole para encontrase con el joven vaquero.

Tome asiento – el mayordomo se dirige al joven dentro de la sala – desea beber algo – con una reverencia.

¡Un buen ron! – dijo raspando la garganta.

¿Cómo dice? – objeto el mayordomo.

Agua por favor – riendo maliciosamente.

Tom se queda en la amplia sala y ve un cuadro donde se encuentra un hermoso árbol parecido al de la colina del hogar de Ponny.

******Flash Back********

Tom eres un bruto como se te ocurre venir tantas veces la asustaras – poniendo los brazos en jarra y retando al chico.

Candy no me regañes ella me gusta – bajando la mirada ante el regaño de la pecosa

¡Sí! Pero ten cautela – moviendo el pie

No puedo Candy – tocándose la cabeza y viendo con tristeza a la chica

Quédate yo te la envió en un momento y podrás hablar con ella – bajando la colina dirigiéndose a la casa.

Tom se queda parado a la sombra del árbol mientras Candy se dirige al hogar de Ponny para convencer a Patty para que hable con Tom

¡Hola!- tímidamente viendo al joven con sombrero

¡Patty! – emocionado al verle de cerca - Quiero enseñarte algo – señalando el árbol.

¡Que! – sorprendida ante la solicitud del vaquero.

Subamos al árbol – animándola a subir y tratando de ejercer presión para subir al árbol.

¡Pero Tom! – mascullo ella.

Yo te ayudo – se mostro todo un caballero.

Con dificultad suben, Tom ayuda a Patty para subir ella con mucha timidez pero alcanzan llegar a donde el indica.

¡Unos corazones!- asombrada por el descubrimiento - tienen iníciales A y A – señalando un corazón grabado en la corteza del árbol.

Es de Anni y es con Archie – explico el chico de ojos color miel.

¡Y este! ¿Por qué esta tachado? – señalando otro.

Es el de Candy – con una sonrisa picara.

Lo ha realizado varias veces mira a lo lejos se notan las letra anteriores – tratando de ver las marcas.

Si al parecer era una P otra A luego una T y ahora de nuevo esta hecho y tiene otra W A A y C W A – al tratar de comprender las veces que se ha borrado el corazón.

¡Sí! Pero subamos te mostrare otro. – subiendo otra rama en el árbol.

Al subir otro poco se encontraron con un corazón y dentro las iníciales P Y T

Patty deseas mi corazón – colocándose muy cerca de ella.

¡Tom! – grito Patty.

Patty casi cae del árbol, al ver lo escrito, bajan lo más rápido, ella se pone pálida.

Patty sale corriendo, pero Tom la toma de nuevo y la abraza, le habla al oído – ¿No lo recibes? – con voz temblorosa.

Yo no puedo

No me quieres ver como yo te veo verdad Patty – acercándola con fuerza a su pecho.

¡Tengo miedo! – tratando de contener el llanto

¿¡De mí¡?

Basta Tom déjame, no puedo suéltame- se suelta de él y sale corriendo al hogar de Ponny con lagrimas en los ojos Tom tras de ella, pero ya no puede hablar con ella. Y se retira del hogar de Ponny.

*******Fin Flas Back*********

Hola Tom – saluda la chica al vaquero

¡Patty! – poniéndose de pie acercándose a donde se encuentra ella

Salgamos al parque ahí podremos hablar – tratando de oírse calmada

Se dirigieron al parque cerca de la casa de Anni sentándose en una banca.

Lo siento – dijeron los dos al unisonó

Patty debo pedirte disculpas por lo sucedido aquel día.

No Tom, creo que yo fui la única culpable.

¡Pero! – trato de interrumpir

Tom, déjame explicarte, no era miedo de ti, era de mí, todo este tiempo que he tenido para reflexionar, el estar lejos me hizo meditar y analizar lo sucedido, yo no soy igual que tú de impulsiva, tus lindos detalles me hicieron sentir cosas diferente, nunca lo había experimentado, eras un problema matemático que no tenía solución, al no encontrarle respuesta, turbo mi mente y corazón, por lo que me dio mucho miedo y por eso me aleje. Comprendes Tom – al ver la cara de asombro del chico.

Mmmmm… Al parecer tratas de decirme que no me entiendes – meditando ante lo dicho por la chica.

Algo parecido, al no descubrir la razón y el por qué de tus actos, hizo caer todo razonamiento en mi mente – haciéndose fuerte

Pero eso significa que ya no me tienes miedo – esperando la respuesta de la chica.

¿El saber siempre la repuesta no es todo en esta vida? – volviendo a poner barreras.

Yo nunca las tengo pero las intuyo Patty – viéndola y tratando de tirar la barrera que ella había puesto.

Ves eso es lo que me hizo tener miedo – al ser descubierta -Tu no planeas, consideras o tratas de saber que va suceder – al reconocer sus miedos.

Mmmm… pero en ocasiones las respuestas están ahí – sin mucho preámbulo.

Exacto pero para mí no es así – bajando la cabeza.

Ahora entiendo porque Candy decía que los polos opuestos se atraen y polos iguales se retraen – colocándose junto a ella.

Exacto trate de negar lo que sentía pero ya no puedo más – derramo una lagrima.

Eso quiere decir que aceptaras mi corazón – ansioso

El estar lejos de ti me turbo más que el estar cerca de ti – limpiándose la lagrima.

¡Gracias Patty! – emocionado por la confesión

La toma de los hombros y la besa con una vehemencia, en ese momento Patty voló los besos de Tom eran espectaculares la besaba con una pasión como si fuera la única mujer del mundo, sus labios cabalgaban los de ellos a todo galope al igual que su corazón, que estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho cual potro salvaje. La apretó junto a él por instantes el dolor de perder un ser querido se esfumo de sus mentes y sus corazones. El amor que en ese momento emanaban llenaba todo el lugar donde ellos se encontraban. Tom acaricio sus labios con los de él, no podía creer que luego de tanta espera ella estaba con él, la besaba como antes lo había hecho pero ahora le correspondía con dejar invadir su boca con su lengua, saborea y sentía la delicia de besarla a su placer y antojo.

Ves porque me aleje de ti cuando me encuentro contigo soy otra, no me reconozco – bajando la mirada al terminarlo de besar acurrucándose en su cuello.

La mujer que yo veo solo estaba dormida – le dijo mientras la apretaba contra su pecho.

¡Tom¡ - mientras cerraba los ojos para abrazarse con fuerza.

* * *

El camino hacia la reservación fue tortuoso y cansado el polvo levantado por los fuertes vientos en las planicies indicaba que en cualquier momento una tormenta de polvo se levantaría, el tren seguía su marcha, Terry dentro de su compartimiento seguía en su estado ansioso ante la idea de lo que sucedería dentro de la reservación.

Por lo poco que había dormido desde todo lo sucedido aunado al ruido del tren no ayudaba a que se calmara el joven de ojos color zafiro, trataba de guardar quietud ante sentimientos, pensamientos que afloraban en su mente, pero esto estaba a kilómetros de distancias al igual que su destino. Las estaciones para abordar el tren que la llevaría al sitio donde se inicio la angustiosa historia cada vez se encontraba más próximo. Poco antes del amanecer llego al sitio que Albert relato la vez que lo encontró ebrio.

Cuando baja del tren mira a su alrededor para percatarse de donde se encontraba.

¡Al fin llegas! – lo saludo la anciana con voz profunda y ronca.

¿Me habla a mí? – consternado ante lo directo del saludo.

Vamos a la reservación – ordenándole y dirigiéndose a la salida de la estación.

¡Mmmm! ¿Me conoce? – tratando de averiguar cómo lo conocía

Te he visto – contesto secamente.

¡¿En los diarios? – tratando de sonar razonable.

Jajajaja – río la anciana, eres vanidoso.

El joven actor no supo que decir, ante lo que dijo la anciana ¿Cómo era posible que su fama llegara a esos lugares? Presuntuoso se dijo a sí mismo. El trayecto fue un mutismo entre ambos, esa anciana india, lo conocía y estaba esperando por él.

Al llegar a la reservación le asignaron una tienda tipi, al colocarse dentro del lugar para descansar, el corazón le late aceleradamente, lo mismo que Albert le había narrado, nuevamente le sucedía a él. Era mejor huir o enfrentar a la anciana que lo había llevado a la reservación. Terry se debatía en salir o mejor esperar la noche, como le había sugerido la anciana. Un profundo sueño le sobrevino, por lo que se acurruco sobre la manta que estaba en el suelo y se quedo profundamente dormido.

En el sueño veía un Águila volar sobre un claro de pronto una manada, dirigida por una loba la ataca y la destroza. A lo lejos lloraba Candy al ver como el Águila es despedazada por la loba. Candy corre sin dirección el trata de alcanzarla pero todo se torna obscuro, empieza su búsqueda pero no la encuentra por ningún lado, luego de gritar y deambular por un camino totalmente lúgubre, se da cuenta de una luz, a lo lejos ve a Candy feliz, al tratar de alcanzarla ella desaparece, cayendo en un precipicio. En ese preciso momento despierta agitado y con sudor en la frente. Sale de la tienda temblando ante lo sucedido.

Una mujer de complexión delgada y espigada los saluda con una amplia sonrisa, pero no comprende lo que le dice.

La anciana aleja a la mujer a gritos, Terry retrocede ante la llegada de la anciana, esta mas asustado por todo el alboroto que arma, perturbado ante la pesadilla y ver el espectáculo que se presentaba ante él, llega un hombre con un hacha amenazando a la anciana Terry se coloca en frente para defenderla y el hombre le da un golpe con el hacha a Terry, dejándole inconsciente.

Lo entraron en la tienda para curarle la herida, la anciana cuido de él, al tiempo que llegaba Black Hawk.

¿Está muy mal? – al ver tendido al joven.

Te contaron lo sucedido – limpiando la herida de Terry en la frente.

Ese idiota de Rio bravo, lo golpeo – dándole unas vendas.

Trate de explicarle que el solo venía a visitar a la Chaman pero no comprendió y lo golpeó – colocándole la venda alrededor de la herida.

Estaba muy alterado por lo sucedido con Viento del Valle – serio ante los recuerdos anteriores.

Mala suerte que Dulce flor se haya cruzado en ese preciso momento – terminando el vendaje que cubría la herida de Terry.

Espero que se recupere pronto – hablo al salir de la tienda.

Piensas que mejor lo llevemos a algún doctor – con cara de afligida la anciana.

Esperaremos hasta mañana – ordeno el jefe de la tribu sin voltear a ver.

* * *

Mansión Andrew

Señora debe comer algo por el momento – Sofía trataba que la Sra. Elroy comiera algo

Me siento un poco mejor – espeto sin ser cierto

Desde que venimos de Lakewood está muy demacrada – preocupada por la anciana - lleva un día sin comer y está muy triste – tratando de que comiera algo

Gracias Sofia eres de mucha ayuda pienso que no fue una buena idea haber traído a Candy del hogar Ponny hacia esta casa – decía mientras lloraba - al parecer trajo mucha tristeza a mi sobrino.

*********Flash Back**********************************

Entra Candy te he mandado a llamar para que ayudes a la familia Andry

Sr. Elroy – bajando la cabeza

Supervise el trabajo que realizaste en el Hogar de Ponny , no pensé que fueras a realizar tan buena labor, el dinero que dejo Albert era para ti pero al parecer decidiste emplearlo en mejorar ese lugar – con seriedad ante la chica rubia.

¡Sí!

Eres una Andry, como tal debes de portarte he reservado un lugar para que entres en la Universidad de Chicago, pronto recibirás clase para manejar los negocios de la familia, como hija del Patriarca de los Andry recibirás instrucciones dentro de la casa también – llevándose los lentes a los ojos

Pero

Candy, entiendo que no desees ser una Andry, muchas veces lo has manifestado pero ahora tienes que ayudar a Albert y devolver algo de lo que ha hecho por ti, ya está todo arreglado tu habitación dentro de la mansión y los papeles se han arreglado dentro de la universidad.

*********Fin Flash Back*****************************

Yo fui la que dispuse traerla a vivir a la mansión – al recordar lo vivido.

Pero el Sr. Andry estaba contento no – trato de animarla.

Yo lo hice bajo otra percepción, al tenerla cerca pensé que podría influir con quien casarla, pero al parecer solo hice que Albert se enamorara de ella, y ahora el sufre por la pérdida de ella – dando un suspiro.

Cálmese señora no se ponga así tome un poco de té el cual le hará bien – tomando la charola de plata.

Albert esta cada vez más triste y delgado no desea comer y todo su mundo es el trabajo y ahorita la inauguración del refugio de animales - terminando de beber el té.

Hoy se fue muy temprano a ver el lugar y todo lo de la apertura – arreglando el aposento de la matriarca.

En el refugio de animales

Se encontraba el hombre rubio y su leal asistente dentro de la bodega del refugio.

Al parecer la escultura esta preciosa – viendo con detenimiento la escultura

Si el artista lo hizo muy bien – tocando el fino mármol blanco con la que se había realizado – utilizo mármol blanco de Italia, de las canteras de Carrara en la región de Toscana, el mismo que utilizo Miguel Ángel – viéndola detenidamente.

El beso de Psiquis y Cupido es muy romántico – al ver la expresión de tristeza en los ojos del rubio.

A Candy le gusto mucho esa historia cuando se la narre – tocando la escultura con delicadeza.

Veo que no te has recuperado – tratando de saber más.

Cuando pierdes al ser que complementa tu alma en todo es obvio que debes de estar triste – viéndole de frente.

Albert – ante la confesión - Deberías de tomarte más tiempo

Yo creó lo contrario, entre más ocupado me encuentre, menos podre pensar en eso no crees – bajando la cabeza.

Pero tú mismo lo has dicho todo te recuerda a esa persona porque castigarte así – trato de encontrar cordura en él.

¿Sabes algo de Archie y su novia? – cambiando el tema.

Albert tomate unas vacaciones – viéndole con sinceridad.

Te pregunte algo – hablo ronco y dirigiéndose a la salida de la bodega.

Pues ella está mejor y Archie la ha visitado, la chica que estudio con Candy se encuentra visitándole, la que fue novia de Steve – refiriéndose a Patty

¡Patty! – una chispa de inquietud salto en sus ojos

* * *

Reservación India

Despierta con un gran dolor de cabeza y con una venda en ella,.

¿Qué sucedió? – tocándose la cabeza

El novio de la chica que te hablo se enojo y te golpeo fuerte, has estado día y medio inconsciente – respondiendo al ver la cara de dolor del chico.

¡Que!- tratando de levantarse - ¡Tengo que irme!

No puedes irte debes de asistir con la anciana Chaman de la tribu ¡Vamos! – Terry se levanto con suma dificultad.

Terry entra a otra tienda con algo de temor, el ambiente está lleno de incienso y humo , por lo que no puede ver a la anciana que se encuentra sentada frente a una fogata agitando unas hierbas aromáticas las cuales despiden un fuerto olor, que irritan lo ojos de Terry, por lo que en ocasiones derrama lagrimas al estar en ese lugar encerrado.

La anciana con un traje de piel y una gran capa hechas de plumas, canta y realiza conjuros ininteligibles, e inicia el trance.

Tu eres el único que la puede encontrar, búscala pero recuerda que no es tuya, ella le pertenece al Águila, es de él y nada más de él, cuando la encuentres debes de dejar que su amor se consume, pues ellos deben de estar juntos, desde mucho tiempo atrás ellos estaban juntos, el sol y la luna tuvieron celos de su amor, los espíritus obscuros desean separarlos, ten cuidado, la madre naturaleza ella te ayudara, si no lo cumples grandes catastrofes vendran a la vida de ella y él – señalando a Terry con los ojos en blanco.

Terry no podía creer lo que sucedía – Saco una foto que había tomado de la habitación de Candy y se la muestra a la anciana que lo había llevado.

Ella es la chica de la que habla esta mujer – señalando la foto.

Lo siento yo no la he visto, la que la vio en la profecía fue Viento del Valle pero ella está muerta – la anciana que había vendado el golpe.

Terry sorprendido y con la cabeza que estaba a punto de estallar del dolor del golpe, trataba de encontrar cordura a lo que le habían dicho. El pensaba que Candy no estaba muerta, ahora se lo confirmaban, pero ¿Cómo encontrarla? ¿Dónde buscar? Trato de levantarse lo más rápido que pudo pero se mareo, por lo que espero a que su cerebro se acomodara para realizar el viaje de ida a New York.

* * *

Hola chicas gracias por seguir mi Fic, sip ya se lo que dije pero mejor hoy no digo nada porque estoy peor que candidato presidencial, Prometo y prometo y nada de nada jajaja!

**Lore de Brower:** Gracias por tus comentarios sip, yo creo que te di un gran avance pero se me fue, lo que sucede es que no sabes como se encontraran así que de todas formas tendras que esperar Gracias por leer!

**Litac:** AMIGUIX linda preciosa, de verdad es que me desaparesco pero ya te explique porque, bueno espero estar mas constante y aplicada como tu, la verdad es que me sorprende como lo subes de rapido Felicitaciones! Fighting! Ah y no soy avara!

**Yery Britter:** Sigo utilizando otro calendario, por tus lindas palabras de todo corazon chica muchisisisimas gracias!

**Tamborsita:** Chiquita gracias por tu comentario si a mi tambien me agrada la idea de un Tom y una Patty juntos espero te agrade el encuentro Gracias!

Bueno hasta aqui las dejo y espero sus comentarios con mucho placer atte ADAZURA


End file.
